<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love troubles? Adeuce at your service! by LiliumTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569930">Love troubles? Adeuce at your service!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea'>LiliumTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The idiot boyfriends misadventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adeuce playing wingmen, And bringing chaos, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Swearing, everyone appears at one point, idiots still in love, lots of couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Deuce find themselves becoming the “officials” cupids of NRC after a lost bet with Cater. But it’s alright, because there’s no way someone would be desperate or dumb enough to ask for help with their love issues to them, right?<br/>Aka Adeuce thought that they could be lovey dovey in peace, but they need to help the poor unfortunate souls of NRC to get bae too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The idiot boyfriends misadventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crisis one : What do you mean by we're the official cupids of NRC?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya, it's me again, with a fic totally on crack!<br/>Basically, just Adeuce having to help couples form by being the absolute chaotic gremlins we love</p><p>This work is a direct sequel to Boyfriend of the week, but it is not necessary to have read it to enjoy this fic~<br/>So just hop on the ride and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Ace and Deuce had one thing, only one to advise to anyone, it would be: never make a bet with Cater Diamond if you were not Yuu. NEVER.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Haha, that’s totally my win! It’s a pleasure playing against you both~<br/>
- Wait, Cater, please spare us!<br/>
- Oh, no~ I can’t do that, because you see, I totally had planned for your loss and already prepared your penalty~<br/>
- Wait, what penalty?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cater only smiled that day, not answering their question and running over to Trey who just finished baking his huge strawberry tart.<br/>
Neither Ace nor Deuce understood what their penalty was but just shrugged it off, thinking their kind upperclassman wanted to prank them a little.<br/>
Days passed and absolutely nothing happened, so they totally forgot about it, too busy having fun with their friends and making out after study sessions(the study sessions were forced by Riddle after their disastrous performance at the latest tests).</p>
<p>And then, chaos happened. They were hanging out at Ramshackle with Jack, Yuu and Grim, plus their latest addition to the brain cell group: Epel. Everything was going as always, playing games, taking care of their homework under the harsh stares of Yuu and Jack, eating, just doing normal things. But in the middle of it, someone knocked frantically on the door, and Yuu got up from his seat, confused as he muttered that Riddle would only come in an hour at best.</p>
<p>They all stopped what they were doing as they heard Yuu talk with the person who came uninvited, and came back, looking totally amused, as he said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Adeuce, yall got someone for you.<br/>
- Hey, don’t copy the bad nicknames of Cater okay?<br/>
- Someone for us?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce didn’t understand, but just got up from their lovebirds position and went in front of the door, only to be faced with a very distressed Kalim. What was he doing here?? He made a little noise of surprise as he saw them and his eyes were literally shining as he took hold of both of their arms, almost yelling from joy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I’m so happy I found you!!!! You said you could help for this kind of problem, right? Please, please help me!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two halves of a whole idiot looked at each other, silently questioning the other. What the heck was going on? Kalim waited for a few seconds, but seeing them keeping quiet made him shuffle a little, uneasy, as he took out his phone and showed them a page.</p>
<p>It was flashy and well done, cursive letters pretty as it read out “love issues at NRC? No problem, as we, official cupids will come to your rescue. If we got together, then you can sure as hell be happy with your crush!”<br/>
slightly under, in bold letters, was added “for any inquiries, please come at the Ramshackle dorm and ask for Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade.”</p>
<p>It was then that it dawned on them. Cater. That was his penalty for them. What an absolute fucker. They stared at each other in absolute terror for a few seconds, and Deuce heard a ping from his phone. He got it out and looked at a message from Cater. Of course he would know. “Heya you two, hope you like what I prepared for you! You better help Kalim or you’ll have big problems. Believe me~”<br/>
They gulped down and looked at an oblivious Kalim. Oh dear Crowley they shouldn’t have bet with Cater.<br/>
Kalim talked again, slightly pouting</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Hey, you two, can you stop ignoring me? I really need help, you see?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace was the one to compose himself first and answered happily</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh yeah it’s true, my apologies, we didn’t expect customers so soon, that’s why<br/>
- Oh, so I’m the first? Nice, I’ll definitely talk about yall if you help me well~ haha!<br/>
- haha, yeah… Well, why do you need us in the first place, Kalim?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kalim looked suddenly very uncomfortable, looking around him as his ears reddened by the second. He opened his mouth a few times without saying anything, surely trying to organize his thoughts, before he sighed and mumbled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Well, you see….there’s this person that I like and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce just looked at him fidgeting and without letting him finish his sentence, they both blurted out at the same time</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- It’s Jamil, isn’t it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The noise of embarrassment he made was off the charts, and he tried to hide his face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- How did you find out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uuh, did he seriously ask that? He wasn’t very discreet about his obvious love for Jamil. Everyone except Jamil remarked that. Ace personally knew, from being in the same club as Jamil, that the latter said rather clearly that Kalim has always been like that with him, that it was just how he acted around friends. He never thought that Jamil would be dense like that, especially when he knew absolutely everything about Kalim, but well, maybe Kalim’s open and bright nature made the lines between love and friendship hard to decipher.</p>
<p>Deuce knew just because he recognized the look Kalim gave Jamil, and also maybe because he heard Ruggie talk about it once as he passed near him and whoever he was talking with.</p>
<p>They both adverted their eyes and rubbed at their necks, mumbling a weak</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh, we just guessed.<br/>
- Ah, I see. Will you hear the rest of my problem?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both nodded and listened to Kalim. So, it was simple. Kalim had always loved Jamil and always thought he knew, but after the overblot incident and huge betrayal, Kalim got a huge whiplash and, well, the whole “I hate you” and everything hurt him a lot. Even then, he couldn’t bury his feelings, but things became slightly awkward between him and Jamil. He admitted that more than anything, he wanted to be able to confess and be over with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I know that he doesn’t feel that way about me, I just...want to confess at least once so I can be at peace, you see? But I don’t know how to do that. I never had this kind of problem before, I just cuddled him or yelled about how much I loved him but he never really responded to that, he surely felt disgusted...so please. Help me. Just once, I want him to understand that I am serious when I say that I love him. Even if it means that he’ll break my heart immediately after. It’ll be alright! I’ll just eat biscuits for weeks and cry in my room and I’ll be better, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce wanted to hug the heck out of him. He knew full well that heartbreak wasn’t that easy to overcome. Had a taste with the idiot beside him when they got the whole fake dating obvious misunderstanding happening. Instead he just let his hand rest on Kalim’s frail shoulder and nodded in understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- If that ever happens ask Yuu to bake you cookies, they’re good against heartbreak.<br/>
- Nice! I’ll remember that!<br/>
- Hey, you two, can you be less negative??? We’re supposed to help everything go well, not let Kalim get a heartbreak!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce and Kalim looked doubtfully at Ace. In these two’s minds, there was no way Jamil liked Kalim back. Not after all the shit that happened. But they didn’t have the exclusive Jamil knowledge only unlocked with the basketball club special key! Ace laughed and just smirked at them, taking out his phone and messaging someone, voice playful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh, we’ll see, I have a genius plan. I only have one fear, and it’s Riddle getting angry. Jamil? Just a bug, we’ll defeat him easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Why is Floyd here?<br/>
- For today’s plan of course! Deuce, trust me babe okay? My plan is flawless.<br/>
- As flawless as your way of confessing to me because we’ll have to worry if th-<br/>
- ANYWAYS, as I said, today’s plan is flawless. You just need to observe. It’ll work wonderfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce looked doubtful, but let it go without a word, and after kissing Ace, he went telling Kalim that the plan would soon begin. He just needed to be himself and wander around the basket practice gymnasium for now. Easy.</p>
<p>He did, totally clueless as to what the plan was, but Kalim, gullible and naive as he was, trusted them and passed innocently in front of the opened door, peeking through it curiously. Ace made big signs as soon as he saw him and got a ball in his face, Jamil’s present truly, as he said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ace, stop waving at your boyfriend in the middle of-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamil looked thoroughly confused when he saw that it wasn’t Deuce who he was waving at, but Kalim. His face scrunched up a little and Ace heard him mutter a very quiet “why the fuck is he here?” under his breath before he schooled his features and stared at Kalim. Ace rolled his eyes, still hurt from the ball and just called for the little sunshine to come meet them.<br/>
Kalim seemed unsure but arrived in the middle of the court and smiled brightly at them.<br/>
Perfect. It was where he wanted him. He made a discreet sign at Floyd, who smiled a bit and just let himself fall on Kalim, whining loud</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Lil Otteeeeeeer, Jamil is mean with us!!! Can’t you quit your club and become our personal nurse? I want to be patched up by youuuu~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Floyd then cuddled the boy, not once stopping his whines as Kalim laughed and patted his head, with difficulties. Ace stayed a little behind and observed Jamil to see if his doubts were proved correct. And if the way Jamil clenched his fists and glared at Floyd like he was going to strangle him was anything to go by, well, he got his answer loud and clear. Part 2 of the plan tomorrow would surely go as smoothly.</p>
<p>Before Jamil could do anything, Ace took Floyd by the arm and pulled him away, laughing about the need to continue practice as he waved at Kalim</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You should go Kalim, we wouldn’t want you to take a ball in the head because of Jamil~ Or Floyd would be tempted to give you a wake up kiss!<br/>
- That’s it you two. We return to practice right now. Kalim. Go back to our dorm. Right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kalim just looked at Jamil, eyes soft even thought he just snapped at everyone in the room, and exited the room, humming to himself happily.</p>
<p>Practice was hell after that, Jamil a real demon to Floyd and him, but it was totally worth it.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So we just eat and let Cater and Lilia take care of everything today? Why would Cater help us in the first place when he was the one who began this mess?<br/>
- Oh, I promised to give him my share of tarts for a week in exchange for his help. I’m looking forward to you sharing yours with me babe~<br/>
- Go fuck yourself, Trey’s tarts are sacred.<br/>
- Fuck me yourself coward~<br/>
- Oh you can bet I wi-<br/>
- Guys. Shut up, the show is beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu and Grim were pointing toward the Scarabia table, where Jamil and Kalim were seated, beside each other as Kalim talked excitedly about...what? A party again? Didn’t he make one two weeks ago?<br/>
Well, anyways, back to what was happening. Cater was near them and called out Kalim, cheerful as always as he went to cuddle him. All the braincell table could swear they heard Jamil snap his fork in two when that happened, but they acted as if they didn’t, munching absently at their food and observing attentively what unfolded in front of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Kaliiiiim~ my sweetie pie!! You didn’t forget for tonight’s meeting? We have to practice~<br/>
- Oh! Cater!! Practice is tonight? Haha, look like I forgot it after all!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cater just squished Kalim against him and sighed dramatically, rubbing their cheeks together</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ah! Can you be anymore cute Kalim? It should be a crime being this adorable!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilia appeared above them, flying upside down, and kissed Kalim’s forehead as he added</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- It is true that Kalim is adorable. How unfair of you, little sunshine~<br/>
- Haha, come one you two, you’re gonna make me blush~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace had a lot of difficulties not laughing his ass off as Jamil’s face was tensed like hell, his hands trembling slightly as he glared at Cater and Lilia with murderous intent. Rest in peace, you two, you’ll be missed.<br/>
Jamil of course couldn’t say anything, and Cater, to everyone’s shock, must have a death wish, as he pecked Kalim’s cheek while staring straight back at Jamil and singsonged</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh, Kalim, making you blush is my goal in life you know~ Not like you have any boyfriend for that anyways~ So I can have fun in the meanwhile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, that was a low blow, Ace had to admit it. But damn did it work as Jamil choked on whatever he was munching to forget his wrath. Kalim was the first one to react, turning around to him with his face distressed. He took a glass of water and gave it to Jamil as he rubbed on his back worringly. He totally pushed away Cater in the process, entirely focusing on his crush.</p>
<p>And that. That single thing made Jamil smirk at Cater. That smug little bitch.</p>
<p>They needed only one more thing now to push Jamil to react positively. And that was the last part of the plan.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce sighed as he listened to the last part of Ace’s plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- No way this is gonna work.<br/>
- It definitely will babe. I mean come on, Jamil is proud as fuck, no way he’s gonna back off if we touch a nerve.<br/>
- I’ll just prepare Kalim mentally if things don’t work out then. Do your thing with Floyd at today’s practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce kissed Ace softly before running away to find Kalim. Ace was happy Deuce couldn’t see him anymore right now, because he wasn’t sure at all of his plan. He may have been bullshitting through the entire time, and the fact that it worked so far surprised him as much as everyone else involved. He just hoped the last part would work, or he would get strangled to death by at least three persons.</p>
<p>Practice went well, and Floyd proposed a single game once they finished, and Jamil really wanted to refuse, but once Floyd whines annoyingly, there is no other way to make him shut up than accept your doom. So he reluctantly sat on the ground besides the eel boy and the ginger, and glared at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Happy now?<br/>
- Yaaaay, very happy that sea snake is feeling kind today~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Floyd was smiling with all his teeth showing, and his laugh was slightly weird, sinister even if you paid attention to the gleam in his eyes.<br/>
Ace was the first one to begin the game, directing it to Floyd first to give Jamil a fake sense of security.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So, Floyd. Truth or dare?<br/>
- Truth!! Because I’m too lazy for mean dares right now~<br/>
- Then, tell us the names of the person you hate the most, and the one you love~<br/>
- Heyyyyy, that’s two in one! Stingy and unfair…<br/>
-Then you’d rather have a penalty? That’s worse than that you know…<br/>
- Fine! I’ll answer. When did the crab become so mean? I hate…Royal Sword academy! Too sparkly and boring. I love...Azul! Making him cry is fun~<br/>
- Uuuh I think you didn’t understand but sure, we’ll take that. Your turn to ask someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Floyd smiled and pointed at Jamil, asking the simple yet deadly truth or dare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Dare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Go kiss the person you loooove! And don’t run away after~ that would be cheating!<br/>
- Wait what? There’s no way I’ll do that and I don’t have anyone li-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wrong moment to act like a tsun, because it made Floyd snap at him, face scrunched up in distaste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Sea snake. Yer sure ya wanna lie to me? Sure? What are you? A coward? Expected better of someone who would go as far as you did but guess yer just a wet chicken! Tch. Boring as fuck. Penalty then, right.<br/>
- I- Fuck it. You know what? I’ll do it you fucker. But if anything goes wrong because of you, you’re dead! Things were already awkward enough but now they...urgh I hate you both so much!<br/>
- Aww, thanks Jamil we love you too sweetheart~<br/>
- Ace, you’re the first one I’ll strangle when I’m back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laughed as they bid an angry Jamil goodbye and waited a few seconds before Ace texted frantically Deuce, asking where they were. The answer was fast, and Ace hurried to follow discreetly Jamil with Floyd on his tow.</p>
<p>They arrived near the portal to Scarabia and saw Jamil disappear inside it. No way they could risk getting seen. They’d have to leave the privilege of seeing it unfold to Deuce. Ace just texted a “tell us what’ll happen live, ok?”<br/>
Just a “ok” back.<br/>
Gosh, Ace was stressed as fuck now because he was sure it was gonna go sour real quick. He should have listened to Deuce. His idea was very bad and only a miracle could make it work out. Goddammit he was so gonna get killed by Deuce and Jamil.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Deuce was comfortably hiding in Kalim’s closet, surrounded by soft and silky fabric. It could have been worse. As soon as he received Ace’s message, he told Kalim that he needed to hide, but didn’t explain why, and Kalim, even right now, was whining outside the closet to get answers.<br/>
He put his phone on silent mode and prayed that Ace didn’t fuck up. He really, really didn’t want to get the front row seat for Kalim’s breakdown.</p>
<p>He heard the door of Kalim’s room opening, and saw from the tiny opening he let on the closet, that it was none other than Jamil who came, looking extremely angry. Oh, Ace, for fuck sake what did he do?</p>
<p>Kalim was looking at him rather surprised, and asked cheerfully what was the reason of his visit. He got no answer, Jamil still approaching him dangerously fast, and Kalim stepped back, away from the closet, almost falling on his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Jamil? Uuuh, Jamil? You’re glaring too much….it’s scaring me...Jamil?<br/>
- Fuck it. Fuck them all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamil took Kalim’s face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. Kalim’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he tried to understand what the heck was going on. Before he could kiss back, Jamil pulled away from the kiss, still as pissed off as when he came, and muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Here, I did the fucking bet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would have been better if he shut up, because Kalim heard him and just, began crying. It was a big waterfall as he sobbed out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A bet??? Is...is it fun? Are you having fun... stomping on my feelings??? Do you hate me that much Jamil?<br/>
- Hate you? What the heck Kalim? Stomping on...your feelings?<br/>
- YES MINE IDIOT! I LOVE YOU BUT YOU ALWAYS IGNORE IT!<br/>
- Wait, you mean that all those times you told me you loved me it wasn’t the master servant kind of love, like “I love how useful you are”? But real love? Are you...wait. Is it why these idiots kept flocking to you recently...I...I am going to strangle them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kalim was still crying, but it calmed a little when he heard Jamil ramble about things he clearly didn’t listen to. He sniffed loudly and just waited for Jamil to continue whatever he was saying. But that didn’t happen, as Jamil seemed too lost in thoughts. So Kalim took a hold of his vest and tugged on it softly, and called out, voice hoarse</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Jamil?<br/>
- I...Kalim. I know that I broke your trust with what happened before but…I...the thing that I hated was that no matter what you made me go through, I still loved you. I hated this love that was restraining my freedom. But I deeply, truly loved, no...love you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little noise of surprise that Kalim let out of his mouth was cute, like the noises of little animals. He just blinked confusedly at Jamil a few times, tears finally stopping, and he repeated a few times “Jamil loves me?” before he fully registered it and a small smile appeared on his round face. He jumped into the arms of Jamil and yelled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- YOU LOVE ME TOO? FOR REAL? YAY NO HEARTBREAK COOKIES FOR ME THEN!!!<br/>
- Heartbreak cookies? What the hell are you talking about? ...hahaha, you really are impossible.<br/>
- Yeah, but you love me! You said it! Haha, I’m so happy!!!! Does that mean we’re a couple now? We are, right? Please tell me we are!<br/>
- ugh, yes Kalim, if you want to, we are. It won’t change a lot of things anyways…<br/>
- Yes it will. I’ll be able to kiss you and hug you lots, right? So it’s the best change ever!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamil smiled, or at least that’s what Deuce was sure he saw, and they began kissing each other and falling on Kalim’s bed, laughing between kisses and soft touches. And truly, if they continued that way, Deuce would die of embarrassment before he could tell everyone that the plan, by some freaking miracle, worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I’m so glad a first year interrupted them. I would have been traumatized for life otherwise.<br/>
- Oh, come on Deuce, you got some nice action for free goi-<br/>
- Ace. If I kiss you will you shut up?<br/>
- Yes~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce kissed Ace, just to “keep him silent” as the rest of the braincell group and Riddle rolled their eyes at them and talked between each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I have to admit that I’m surprised they made it work. Jack, Epel, what do you think of it?<br/>
- Well…it is good…I mean! They...they made Jamil and Kalim happy, so it’s..nice, right<br/>
- I still don’t understand how they did it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce just looked at them and pouted, calling them mean for not believing in them.<br/>
But truly, they both knew it was pure luck working out for them.<br/>
And they hoped that no one, absolutely no one was desperate or dumb enough to ask for their help again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh, I think I heard a knock!<br/>
- OH PLEASE NOT AGAIN!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crisis two : The cat whisperers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyaaa i'm back with more crack<br/>So, the ship in this chap? It took me by surprise too, but i just had a talk with a friend about some cute fanarts and we were like "hey, but they kinda have a good vibe together...." and we came to unironically kinda ship it?<br/>N e ways don't take it too seriously, i just wanted some love for the old men too~<br/>Have fun reading it!! ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing that no one made a move to go to the door, Yuu threw his hands in the air and muttered annoyed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I understand, I’ll go see who it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riddle followed him, curious, Grim in his arms and the three of them disappeared from the living room, leaving Jack, Epel, Ace and Deuce exchange nervous looks. Deuce was the one to speak up first</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- There’s no way it’s gonna be someone asking for us, right? It hasn’t even been a week!<br/>
- Babe, don’t worry it’s surely something else. Like…uuh, that strange dude he often talks about, ya know, Tsunotaro? Maybe it’s him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack and Epel gave them apologetic looks, both convinced that it was for them. And truly, whoever went for their help, they both pitied that person.<br/>
Grim was the one to come search for them, laughing obnoxiously</p>
<p>- Hey, come here you two! Hahaha, you’ll have the time of your day!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They followed Grim, and when they arrived near Yuu and Riddle they could hear them talk, but there was no one in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Is this some kind of bad joke?<br/>
- Look at the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their gaze went down and they found…Lucius? Trein’s cat??? What..what was he doing here? Ace and Deuce for sure wouldn’t understand what the heck he was saying, but Grim seemed confident in his translating abilities. He may deny it all he wants, he WAS a cat. Monster cat but still a cat. Riddle also promised on his side to correct Grim if he made errors.</p>
<p>Lucius meowed to Grim something only he and Riddle understood</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I need some help. They have been flirting with each other for more than two years now, yet none of them dares to do the first real move. It is infuriating. I heard of the work those two young men do, and came here out of desperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grim just looked at Lucius, then stared silently at Yuu and Riddle, remembering the time those two were trying to flirt with the other awkwardly, and he put his paw on Lucius back, muttering</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I know your pain buddy.<br/>
- Grim, what did he say?<br/>
- He said that Ace owes me ten tuna cans.<br/>
- YOU BASTARD I’M SURE IT’S A LIE<br/>
- I see. Lucius needs your help, Trappola, Spade. Apparently for his master...and? Lucius, could you please tell us the name of the other person?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucius meowed once more and Riddle and Grim choked up, looking shocked by the answer the chubby and elegant cat gave them. Ace and Deuce tried to press them for answers while Yuu cuddled Lucius happily, not caring at all about the teacher’s love life when such cute little and soft paws were in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Come on, one of you, tell us?! I’m freaking scared man, who is Trein’s crush? Come on!<br/>
- I...two years of flirting back and forth, you are sure of it Lucius?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cat meowed in Yuu’s arms, and Riddle sighed deeply, trying to digest the information he would have preferred to live without. Wasn’t there twenty years of difference between them? Well, they were both grown ass adults, they could do whatever they wanted, but to say it was a surprise would be an understatement.</p>
<p>Ace and Deuce were getting annoyingly loud, and Grim was the one who snapped</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- It’s the stylish teacher who calls us puppies! Now shut up!<br/>
- Is it another joke of Grim? Come on it can’t-<br/>
- It is. Lucius confirmed it. Professor Trein and professor Crewel are flirting with each other without acting on it, and Lucius is fed up with it. He ask for your help. I...Yuu. I’ll go take a slice of pie in the fridge, please join me when you’ve let Lucius go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu set Lucius on the ground as soon as Riddle entered the dorm and followed him happily, an amused smile on his face. Lucius meowed a goodbye and strolled lazily out of their sight as Ace and Deuce were left with Grim. What the hell?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Deuce, this time you’ll be the one finding a genius plan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce groaned and gave a light slap to Ace’s shoulder. They were supposed to do the work together, not let the other deal with it as soon as it became difficult. Their friends said they would think of ways to help, but honestly, everyone was lost. Because the big problem would be helping without getting caught? Why was this cat making their lives so hard? First, they needed more information, so they would play detectives for a while.</p>
<p>They were supposed to begin next day with history, so...let’s begin the instigation then.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teacher was talking about boring things like always, and Deuce and Ace could feel Lucius staring at them more than usual. They knew, no need to look at them like they were tasty tuna can!<br/>
Nothing was out of the ordinary, and Deuce wondered if they would ever find the smallest clue, when something caught his eye. Under all the books and old scrolls, was the latest issue with Crewel on the front page. He only knew that because Cater passed it around to everyone in their dorm, to claim that Crewel was the most fuckable teacher in school. Cater really needed to calm down, but thanks to him, Deuce had something to work with.</p>
<p>Sport with Vargas was exhausting as always, but Deuce was happy he didn’t need to think of anything for two whole hours apart from checking on Yuu and Ace, who were slightly behind him and out of breath, begging him to slow down.</p>
<p>During lunch, the whole group got together and Epel proposed an idea</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- For Crewel, I think...you should ask Rook? He is in the science club that the professor is taking care of after all. And he sees everything in this school. Vil might also be able to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack added calmly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- And for Trein, if you don’t have enough info, Ruggie or Lucius himself are the best options.<br/>
- Why Ruggie?<br/>
- He may not admit it, but he is the best in animal languages, and I often saw him talk with cats…<br/>
- Yeah but how could that…<br/>
- Deuce. The cats. Trein is always with a cat by his side. No doubt he talks to them too. So you can get some info like that with him.<br/>
- Hey guys? How could you forget about me!!! I talk greatly with cats! You just need to call me master Grim, and I can be generous<br/>
- That’s exactly why we don’t ask for your help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grim just clicked his tongue at Ace and went pouting into the arms of Yuu, eating another sandwich. Didn’t he eat even more than before recently? It was worrying, but surely not important.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Potion the next day was...chaotic to say the least. Deuce almost burned Ace twice because he was too focused in finding clues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Deuce please babe focus, I don’t want to lose my hands just to help the teachers get laid.<br/>
- I wish I could, but we need to find clues. Any clues!<br/>
- Well, I already found them babe, so let’s try not to burn down the whole room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce let out a strangled noise out of his mouth out of pure betrayal, and mouthed a silent “what the fuck” before Crewel came behind the both, clearing his throat menacingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Boys. If you do not want to get punished, focus on the lesson<br/>
- Yes sir…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace promised to explain what the clue was once Crewel got too busy with trying to stop Grim from eating whatever was in the vial he and Yuu had with them.</p>
<p>It was during lunch that he just dropped two words, ad if it explained everything</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Cat treats.<br/>
- What?<br/>
- Cat treats. He had a shit ton on his desk for someone who is a dog person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He…may have a point. But that didn’t advance a lot of things. Lucius already said, well meowed, that the two were into each other, and these things just proved it. But that wasn’t what was gonna get them together, and that was the problem. Grim who was munching on Yuu’s share of fries just stared at them, silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You gotta eat that?<br/>
- Grim.<br/>
- Yeah, yeah I know they need a plan, but they ain’t eating so I just kindly proposed to help them out for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce and Ace both pouted but gave a few of their fries to Grim, but it was totally not because he was cute at the moment. No way they would admit that or that would make his ego burst. Epel just laughed at the sight, and suddenly got up and waved at someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Epel who are you waving t-<br/>
- My, princess apple, what do you need us for?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two idiots would say they hadn’t been scared by Rook coming so suddenly on their sight, but that would be a huge and pathetic lie. They both screamed, which made of course everyone else in the table laugh. Thanks guys. Wait, did Rook say us? Deuce stared and indeed, Vil was beside Rook, his hand on the hunter’s shoulder as he suppressed a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So, potatoes, why did you call us? We don’t have all day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, why did Epel call them for? Deuce stared at Epel who just made head signs toward his seniors, looking pissed at him. Did he forget something? Ace sighed beside him and squeezed his hand as he asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Well, actually, it’s about teach’ Crewel? Could you help us out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil and Rook looked at each other confusedly before understanding seemed to come to them, and they laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh, about that? You will surely need a lot of help indeed! For your little cupid play, right. There’s a racing competition soon, maybe you could buy some tickets, and give them to someone who could invite him, don’t you think Rook?<br/>
- Oui oui, a very good idea. Someone that would like him enough to know it’s his hobby...you should hurry up for getting the tickets, though. They run out faster than this little beast digest food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook pointed Grim as he said that, and...Grim ate all their plate while they were busy talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>So, they were right. It was hell to get tickets for that. How come so many people were interested in that?<br/>
Well at least that part was taken care of, they needed to give it to Trein now. Deuce sighed. That would be awkward as hell. Might as well do it fast.<br/>
They waited until the end of the lesson, when everyone already packed their bags and ran out of the classroom to approach the desk cautiously. They were more intimidated by Lucius than Trein for once, as the cat was glaring at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Is something the matter young boys?<br/>
- Uuuh, here. For you, professor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at the tickets in Deuce’s hands and just asked, not taking them yet</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Why is that for?<br/>
- To thank you for everything you’ve done for us! We got them from friends but we already planned to go somewhere else this weekend, and no one around us is interested in these kind of things. So we thought you might maybe enjoy that. Please accept them!!!<br/>
- …well. I do not think I did enough, especially for you two when I look at your grades, but I will accept it. I do hope to see improvements soon on that matter, by the way.<br/>
- YES SIR!<br/>
- If you do not need anything else, you can go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce ran away as fast as they could and decided to hide in a corner near the lab, hoping all would go well.<br/>
They soon enough saw Trein entering the room atfer knocking on the door twice, cat perched snugly on his shoulder. They leaned in a bit to hear the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh, so it was you, Mozus. What is bringing you and Lucius here?<br/>
- Some students gave me something earlier<br/>
- Ohoh, still popular I see. Is it a love letter like last year?<br/>
- No, and I am not popular, please stop that. I’m an old man already. They gave me tickets, for a car racing competition, it seems. I know that you like these events, so I thought of bringing it to you. Bring whoever you want with you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait, what does he mean “bring whoever you want”??? That was NOT part of the plan!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Well then; let’s just bring you along in that case.<br/>
- Uh? Why would you bring me? I do not think I’ll be of pleasant company, I know little to nothing about car racing.<br/>
- And? I don’t care about that, and the students gave the tickets to you, sounds like a waste to me if you don’t go. You know, they’ll surely ask you if it was good.<br/>
- …Alright. I’ll come. It is in two days, isn’t it? Then we’ll take care of the details later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They heard footsteps again and hurried to go back to their dorm, not caring anymore if more words were said, because getting caught spying on the teachers would definitely get them dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>It wasn’t hard to get info on how was the weekend date of the two teachers, as Cater, for who knows why, also went to the racing competition that day and told them everything they needed to know live. He seemed rather amused to see two grown men fumble around each other, even if, if what Cater said after was true, it was more like Crewel flirting smoothly and Trein answering positively to the flirting, but somewhat awkwardly, as if he didn’t really understand that he was being hit on.<br/>
That was hilarious to imagine. But not helpful in the slightest.<br/>
They were back to square one, and for what? Just because two idiots were flirting without taking it a step further???<br/>
They both sighed. How could they be so oblivious?</p>
<p>They asked for help from Ruggie for the next plan, and he was happy to provide, in exchange of food. A dozen of donuts sealed the deal, and Ruggie explained to them what he heard from all the cats, Lucius included. Damn that was some mushy romantic shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I think yall are on the good path, they just need a more...romantic date? Like a café, or cinema, something like that. Ah, talking about cafés, a new one opened recently from what I heard, and it may pleases Trein.<br/>
- Please tell us!<br/>
- Two more donuts, made by Trey if possible for the info~<br/>
- We’ll ask him, just tell us.<br/>
- Ok~ So, it’s a cat themed café. Very cute and popular. Lot of couples go here to cuddle cats while drinking coffee and such, I’ll send you the address on Magicam! Now good luck convincing any of those two to enter it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. Yeah. Convincing them. When Deuce and Ace talked about it to the rest of the group, they just looked at them, and said that Ace just needed to do his usual manipulative bullshit. Hey, that was rude!?</p>
<p>But well, somehow it worked.<br/>
After talking subtly about it as they got out of Potion lessons, Ace could see Crewel arch a brow in interest, and get out his phone.<br/>
They got lucky enough (well, it’s not like they camped on the place for a good twenty minutes, no) to witness Crewel talking about it to Trein, as a thanks for the racing date, even if he didn’t word it like that, but the history teacher seemed hesitant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- An old man like me going to a place like that would be ridiculous...but thanks for the invitation</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For two days after that, Ace used the “talking your ear off about the cute little cats out there” with the help of Yuu, who was more than pleased to talk about cats. Trein had to chide them more than once, but as time went by on those days, anyone could see that he was interested in it. The final blow was surely the talk about the fancy desserts that appealed to old and young people alike in the café.</p>
<p>They followed him quietly after the last lesson of the day was over, and for sure, Trein was asking Crewel if the café proposition was still standing.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So do you two know how the date went between the two?<br/>
- No.<br/>
- Rook and Vil might know...they were on a date that day.<br/>
- Someone talking about us?<br/>
- AAAARGH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook and Vil laughed as they almost provoked a heart attack to Ace and Deuce, and upon hearing why they were mentioned, they explained what they knew</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Well, we only went to the café because Rook was interested in the cats.<br/>
- Indeed. Being able to observe these tiny predators can always help when one intend to hunt down a larger version of it.<br/>
- Rook, how many times will I have to tell you to stop hunting Leona? One day I will really get angry.<br/>
- Je m’excuse, my love, it is just...a tempting prey to say the least<br/>
- …Well, to go back to the matter on hand. We went there, and yes, we saw them together. Rarely saw them both looking so happy. It was almost disgusting.<br/>
- A rare display of casual affection. Trein was talking excitedly about the different cats in the cafe and petting them, while Crewel looked at him lovingly, a sight to behold. They even fed each other like an old married couple...it felt like watching your own parents flirt during dinner...so in love, quelle beauté. So you will not need to do more, I am sure...just ask Lucius and he’ll tell you if you did what was needed. He is even waiting for you I see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucius was outside of the classroom, indeed, but Ace and Deuce only saw him when they were a few meters away from him. They just stared incredulously at Rook who laughed and bid them goodbye. So, when Epel said he saw everything at school, he didn’t lie...that was scary.<br/>
They bowed a little to Lucius and just mumbled to the gracious chubby cat that they needed to wait for their friends to understand what he would say to them. Lucius looked at them and meowed once. That must mean ok, or at least they hoped.</p>
<p>Grim, Yuu and Jack appeared soon after, waving at them happily. Grim was immediately taken to act as the translator, despite Yuu’s proposition to call Riddle, and Jack’s own to call Ruggie for help. They didn’t have time, they needed to know now. Also, the way Lucius whipped his tail angrily from side to side showed he too had enough of waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So, Lucius, how did it go?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A long series of meowing ensued, that once again, only Grim could understand</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Very well. My master was very happy, and they finally acknowledged each other’s feelings. It worked wonderfully, I can give you that, and I apologize for doubting on your capacities all this time.<br/>
- Grim, care to translate<br/>
- He said you didn’t do shit<br/>
- Grim…give them the real translation or I won’t share my sandwich with you at lunch<br/>
- He said you did well and that it worked. Also sorry for doubting on your skills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just looked at the cat and at each other in awe. It worked? Well, haha, of course it worked...it was totally going according to the plan…</p>
<p>The rest of the day went well, and they could see that indeed, their meddling to the teachers love life worked, as both were awfully cheerful the morning, and went to the other’s class during breaks to talk while holding hands and looking at each other soflty like newlyweds, and as they got to lunch, they both sighed tiredly, heads on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Please, no more.<br/>
- I don’t think I can handle other cases, we’ve run out of luck for the next ten years…<br/>
- Uuuh, guys.<br/>
- No. Shut up. No more we said.<br/>
- Yer sure of that, crab, mackerel? You owe me one for sea snake and lil’ otter~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce lifted their heads and truly, they had no fear before, but the face of Floyd as he smiled menacingly at them….One fear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks as always for reading, and I think you can already guess where the next chapter is going<br/>Prepare for trouble ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crisis Three: Fishmating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just have one thing to say for those notes and it's<br/>DID YALL SEE THE HALLOWEEN SSR???? My gems are literally shaking in fear but damn, all the cards are really beautiful~<br/>Rip to all of us I guess, we never get a break with them feeding us so well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Floyd was still smiling at them, waiting patiently for them to answer.<br/>But none of them did. They just stayed there, staring at Floyd like he would squeeze them to death if they said the wrong thing. And honestly, if they didn’t hurry up that would be what would happen.<br/>Deuce spoke up hesitantly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uh, Floyd...why do you need us?<br/>- Take a guess mackerel.<br/>- Club issues?<br/>- Zzzt! Wrong! Take another guess, and if you’re wrong I squeeze you~<br/>- ..Love issue???<br/>- You see when you want! Yep. Need your help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce let his head fall back on the table and patted Ace’s shoulder. The message was clear, Ace needed to take care of that one. Ace groaned, hand rubbing at his neck as he asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ok, but who’s the one you try to woo, man?<br/>- Crab. I told you not long ago. You forgot? Really?<br/>- Wait. So when you said you love Azul…<br/>- Yup<br/>- But loving someone and loving to see them cry ain’t the same!?<br/>- Don’t see your point. I mean, you saw his crying face once, no? He’s cute when he’s ugly crying, hehe~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace didn’t try to argue, as he didn’t want Floyd to do any explanation as to why Azul crying turned his sadistic eel ass on. He just sighed, and looked him dead in the eye</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Do you really need our help though? I’m sure he can pick up the hints by himself, we’re talking about-<br/>- Oh, he doesn’t at all, because he thinks we’re playing with him<br/>- We?<br/>- Yeah. Jade and I.<br/>- So it’s a twin fight for who get to woo Azul first???? Please not that.<br/>- Why should we fight for Azul? Yer funny crab~<br/>- But wait didn’t you...imply that both of you-<br/>- Love Azul? Yes. That’s not the problem. The problem is we don’t know if he loves both of us or just one. That’s why we wanted your help~ You better not disappoint if you don’t want an express squeezing~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not one, but two? Couldn’t these two stop doing things and creating chaos in tandem??? Dear Crowley what did they do to deserve that…</p>
<p>Discussing it with everyone didn’t bring anything fruitful. They were in deep shit, but they needed to act fast to avoid the squeezing of death. They decided to observe Azul’s interactions with the two and draw conclusions from that.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day one. </p>
<p>Ace was the one spying on Azul on his off time with Floyd. Everything was normal so far, well, considering that Floyd was part of the equation, that is.</p>
<p>Floyd was pestering Azul, who was clearly busy with paperwork. He kept calling him with a whiny voice, and tugging on his sleeve, and Azul wouldn’t even give him a look, just shushing him once, promising to give him time when he was finished with the inventary.<br/>But of course, of freaking course, Ace knew that Floyd wouldn’t accept this kind of answer.<br/>Floyd stayed silent for an astonishing total of five seconds, before he jumped on the desk and lied down on all of Azul’s paperwork, looking up at him with a shit eating grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Now, you have time for me, Azuuuul?<br/>- …I don’t really have the choice, do I?<br/>- Yay!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Floyd all but plunged to hug Azul, and the octopus boy let out an undignified sound out of his throat, face red.<br/>Ace escaped for now, noting to himself that the reactions were positives to the weirdo number one so far. A little break before further observations was needed.</p>
<p>By break, yes, Ace totally meant going to bother his boyfriend and eat chocolate bars while complaining of random things and cuddling. And a good night sleep. Most of all a good night sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 2</p>
<p>Still observing Floyd. Ace wondered how Azul hadn’t strangled Floyd at least once in all the years they knew each other. Because of course, Floyd decided that today, he would have fun hiding Azul’s precious lucky pen. Azul was losing patience, and he just held out his hand, tapping his foot rhythmically as he stared at Floyd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Floyd. My pen. Give it back right now.<br/>- I want a kiss then.<br/>- You’re not the mermaid princess, Floyd. Give the pen back and I’ll consider taking a nap with you.<br/>- Fiiine…let me just take it<br/>- Floyd WHAT ARE YOU-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Floyd was pulling his pants down, and Azul was, in the most logical way, yelling at Floyd to stop it, totally confused. Ace had to say, he was confused as hell too. Floyd just rolled his eyes and let Azul scream as he got his pants off and took the pen out of his sock, handing it back</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Why the heck did you pull your pants off if it was in your sock!?<br/>- To scare you?<br/>- Why did I even bother to ask…<br/>- Well, let’s take the nap you promised now~<br/>- Wait put your pants back on bef- oof!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Floyd didn’t let him the time to argue as he took him in his arms and fell onto the couch nearby, falling asleep immediately after, still in his underwear and shirt, and Ace could see Azul hide his face in his hands, muttering insults after insults, face beet red.</p>
<p>Now, they needed to see if Azul’s reactions to Jade were like that too, and it was Deuce’s job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Day 3</p>
<p>Deuce went to spy on Jade and Azul first thing in the morning, just after his morning jog with Jack, and, he didn’t expect that. <br/>Compared to the chaos Ace described to him on his observations with Floyd, Jade was...awfully caring? He was helping Azul to get up, and brushing his hair as Azul sleepily talked about what they needed to take care of in Mostro Lounge.<br/>Deuce surprisingly didn’t miss the way Jade would softly pass his fingers through Azul’s hair, humming under his breath and agreeing with his leader from time to time. Azul seemed completely at ease, leaning into the touch, cheeks warming quickly.</p>
<p>It was soon over and they were approaching the door, so Deuce fled like all of Cater’s clones were running after him for a selfie. It was enough for today, he said to himself as he almost fell asleep during the lessons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 4</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Deuce could observe them during lunch, and it was as sweet as the day before. Or at least it seemed so. Jade was listening attentively to Azul, who was...speaking about the best ways to improve their revenues with Mostro Lounge, ugh, numbers.<br/>A few minutes passed like that, until Jade cut a bit of his lunch to bring it up to Azul’s mouth, forcing him to eat a bit, and Azul didn’t seem to appreciate that, choking on the food and glaring at Jade</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Jade, You know I need to watch what I eat, what if I gain some weight??<br/>- Well then, the more reason to eat you up, right? Fufu~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul seemed at the same time frightened and confused, as Jade said it with the most crafted poker face Deuce ever saw in his life. It took only a few, very silent seconds, before Jade laughed and caressed Azul’s cheek. Azul made another strangled noise, and Jade just smiled knowingly, handing him a glass of water. He gulped it down in one go, entire face red.</p>
<p>So, it seemed to prove that Azul, indeed, could carry some positive feelings toward both of the twins. But how could they help for him to actually say it honestly??<br/>It was time to make a war meeting with the rest of the braincell group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- What is Riddle doing here?<br/>- Boyfriend privilege, now shut up Ace, and explain why we’re all here in my dorm.<br/>- We need to find a way for Azul to, you know, admit his feelings for both the twins, or we’ll get squeezed by Floyd until our bones pop out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce both shuddered at the idea, while everyone else, minus Riddle who agreed silently, just mildly rolled their eyes at them. After a long talk, no one found a good idea, and it was Riddle, who spoke up while nuzzling closer to Yuu, plate full of macarons in hand</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Did you think of doing it like normal people and just ask him upfront?<br/>- Ah? Of course not, it ain’t gonna work like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce had dismissed Riddle’s idea immediately, because, come on. Normal ideas work on normal people. Floyd, Jade and Azul were absolutely not normal people. Grim just stared at everyone and said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Then why don’t you just make some kind of duel against him? He won’t refuse if it can prove he’s smarter.<br/>- But he IS smarter than us Grim. How the hell do you want us to battle him for the truth if we’re sure to lo-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce cut Ace off, jumping from his chair like he got an illumination</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Wait, Grim, you’re a genius! I know who can help us on this!!!<br/>- Who???<br/>- Idia Shroud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- No. I am definitely NOT going out just to help Azul get laid.<br/>- Idia, please, help us...you just... need to beat him in chess…?<br/>- Why should I even help you?<br/>- The pleasure of helping out a friend?<br/>- Not interested.<br/>- How about the pleasure of beating this smug shit at something he thinks he excels at?<br/>- …still not interested.<br/>- Come on! What do you want?<br/>- Heard you would exchange Trey’s sweets in exchange for help. If he can bake me the special rainbow lava cake that appears at the season two of "I got isekaid after Truck-kun ran over me, now I'm the masterchef of Hell and I have to lead a whole team of Succubus and Incubus?” then I’ll consider helping you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the heck was that? Whatever, they didn’t have the choice, and texted Trey quickly, begging for kindness. Trey gave up after ten minutes of sad emojis spamming, and gave them the ok. They sighed out of relief, and gave a thumbs up to Idia, who seemed as happy as he could be after getting cornered at the end of class.</p>
<p>Not even a day after, Idia challenged Azul. The winner could ask anything to the loser. Of course, Azul accepted immediately, saying that an offer like that would go to waste if refused.<br/>So they stood there for hours, watching the chess duel unfold. Deuce fell asleep twice, and Ace wouldn’t blame him for it, because he was sure he fell asleep at one point too.<br/>Floyd and Jade were also here, after Ace and Deuce told them that if they were lucky, they would be able to get with Azul thanks to their genius plan.</p>
<p>Until the last minute, it was tensed, but in the end, it was Idia who got out victorious, huge smirk on his face. Azul didn’t seem pleased by his loss, but he still congratulated his friend, and waited for what was about to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Well, Azul. It’ll be simple. Since I have enough of all your whining at the club, I ask you now to be honest with your feelings.<br/>- Traitor!?<br/>- Do it now, don’t force me to play out the audio one out of….thirty three of you sobbing like a lovesick idiot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait, he had audio proof? And he didn’t tell Ace and Deuce about that??? They were feeling so betrayed right now! But it worked, as Azul sighed dramatically, even if Ace and Deuce both saw it was more an act than anything: Azul looked ready to pass out. He placed himself in front of the twins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Hurry up Azul, I have a fancy cake baked by Trey waiting for me.<br/>- Shut up Idia! So...Floyd, Jade. I-<br/>- Yay, it’s the both of us Jade! Let’s get it over with, we know what you’re gonna say~<br/>- fufu, indeed, both of us. Well, Azul, why don’t the three of us head back to Octavinelle? We have a lot of things to...discuss about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Floyd and Jade both took hold of one of Azul’s hands, smirking, and went back to Octavinelle. Azul seemed entirely confused, but he would find out soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce high-fived Idia and ran to Ramshackle, ready to tell the group that they were, finally, free of all the matchmaking fuckery.</p>
<p>Sadly for them, as they entered the dorm, already yelling out of joy, they saw someone getting pampered by everyone. Someone who made a little noise of unfiltered relief and happiness as their eyes met. They heard a mumbled and hurried “they’re the one who help for love, right!?”, saw their friends nod kindly, and they knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They knew they were, once again, totally screwed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks as always for reading~<br/>chaos will await yall like always on next chapter, so...be prepared~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crisis 4: Playing dolls with baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Savanaclaw tiiiime everyone~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Uuuh guys what is he doing here?<br/>- Take a guess you two. You got too popular for your own good…<br/>- Uncle’s frieeeends!! You can help me right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce wanted to cry: their happiness really was short lived. Cheka Kingscholar, heir to the throne of the Savannah, was sitting in Jack’s lap and holding Grim close to him, shining eyes not leaving them one second.<br/>What did they do to deserve so much suffering? Deuce was the first one to get a hold of himself, and he approached hesitantly Cheka, asking in a soft voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uuh, Cheka, what are you doing here, and what do you...need us for?<br/>- Since uncle didn’t answer my last letter, I decided to come here when the guards didn’t pay attention!! On the way, I heard kitties talking about people that helped create couples, and when I asked them they guided me here!! They’re very nice kitties!<br/>- Thanks, but that doesn’t really answer why you need our help? You’re a bit young for things like that…<br/>- It’s not for me? It’s for uncle! I want him to marry the kind mister that is often with him!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marry!? Why the heck was the cub going so fast? And who the hell was the kind mister he talked about? No one was nice here…well except for Kalim, but that wasn’t the point!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uh, when you say kind mister, who are you talking about exactly?<br/>- The one with the cute laugh! He always take care of uncle! The one that uncle Leona loves a looooot!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They...they kinda wanted a name though. Well, they’ll have to go with it, didn’t they.<br/>Ace sighed and got to sit in front of Cheka, trying to keep his voice cheerful</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ok, can you tell us what you know about uncle Leona’s love for the kind mister?<br/>- Yep!!! Since the last time I came, I ask him if he’s happy at school, and..and he tells me a lot about the kind mister! He talks only about him and his naps! He also said there’s a weird mister hunting him...but it’s to scare me I’m sure! Because uncle is the strongest!<br/>- Rook…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, they learned that whoever this person was, was at the same rank as naps on Leona’s priorities...interesting. They saw Yuu, Jack and Epel giving them a look of disappointment. Did...did they know who Cheka was talking about?<br/>Just as they were about to ask them, someone rushed to the living room, looking pale and breathless as he asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Did any of you see Leona’s nephew??<br/>- Ah!!! It’s the kind mister!!!!!<br/>- Ruggie????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait, it was Ruggie? He didn’t really match the description, though...wait, as Ace and Deuce thought of it more and more, he...did check all the cases. So that’s why their friends were looking at them like that. Well, that was embarrassing.<br/>Ruggie was already kneeling near Cheka, checking if he was hurt or anything, and sighing out of relief as nothing seemed wrong with the cub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Come on Cheka...you scared your entire family you know? Uncle Leona got spammed with messages from your father, and he searched you everywhere, everyone was really worried. Let’s get you back home now, shall we?<br/>- NO!<br/>- Uh, Cheka, you need to.<br/>- I want to have fun with uncle!!! He never comes home! Please, I don’t want to go home yet!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruggie pinched his nose and sighed once again, clearly contemplating his choices. Cheka was looking at them hopefully, so they just had to bullshit a reason for the little one to stay. Ace, as the master of faked ass reasons, was the one to speak up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- About that, I’m sure he can stay a few days, no? I mean, he get a few days with Leona, and sure as heck that he’ll be super obedient after that, and come back safe.<br/>- Yeah but the school and teachers-<br/>- We can find an arrangement with the teachers. Lucius owes us one after all, he can meow it out with Trein. And Crowley...i don’t think he gives a single fuck, but if by some miracle he does, his favorite student will help us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu just stared at them, mouthing a silent “I’m not his favorite, stop it y’all”, because everyone was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Yeah, sure, totally not his favorite, who does he think he’s lying to?<br/>Back to the matter at hand, Ruggie just took his phone and called Leona, explaining things to him, and lying about the fact that the teachers were already ok with all the ordeal, for Cheka’s greatest pleasure.<br/>The hyena said softly that they should come back to Savanaclaw now, but Ace and Deuce stopped him as the plan took form in their heads</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Let us just talk to Cheka a little, is it ok?<br/>- I don’t know, how many snacks do you have for me?<br/>- A good dozen<br/>- Deal. I’ll wait in the front door then. Hurry up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took the snacks the duo handed to him and exited the room quickly, and Ace and Deuce got on Cheka’s level, barely restraining their laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ok, Cheka, you want your uncle and Ruggie to marry? Then listen to this…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Was the mission gonna be a success? They didn’t know at all. Was it gonna be a blast though? Oh, yes, absolutely.<br/>The only thing they needed was someone to tell everything happening, and they had just the right man for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Thanks for everything, Rook.<br/>- Non, it is my pleasure, messieurs Spade and Heart, I promise you the best information on tomorrow.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Just as their break began, Ace and Deuce received a video from Rook. He did what he was asked to, and gosh, they couldn’t wait to watch it. Of course, the idiot duo called over Yuu and Grim, and texted for Jack and Epel to hurry if they wanted to have a taste of the fantastic show they had in hands.</p>
<p>Deuce didn’t think he ever saw Jack running so quick in all the time they knew each other, Epel carried like a potato bag. Both were looking expectantly at Deuce and Ace as they arrived, not able to mutter a word. Ace just smirked and got near them, putting the video on play.</p>
<p>Potion lesson with Crewel. The camera angle didn’t allow to see much, but it was already enough, as Crewel’s face was priceless. He was staring at Leona, eyebrow raised as he stated simply</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Kingscholar. What’s on your leg?<br/>- A parasite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona didn’t look up one second, and childish giggles could be heard. Cheka was gripping Leona’s leg tightly and Leona surely gave up the idea of pulling him off said leg. Leona may have called his nephew a parasite, but the video showed that he actually softly patted Cheka’s hair as he said that, like a reassurance of some sort. Leona was such a prideful ass…</p>
<p>The rest of this video was punctuated by Cheka’s giggles and calls for his uncle. Mostly him saying he was hungry or sleepy, and Leona would shush him by saying “you ain’t the only one wanting to sleep Cheka, but if you keep silent it’ll be over sooner”.<br/>They read the message Rook left after the video, a simple “get the roi with food. Monsieur dandelion should prepare some heartfelt food for them, he is currently in front of class 2-A, hurry to catch him if you want for your plan to succeed”</p>
<p>Jack stopped them before they could go, showing his own phone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I could just call him and say it’s an emergency? It should work.<br/>- Uuuh, well, try? It’s way better than kidnapping<br/>- Surprise adoption Deuce, surprise adoption~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce slapped Ace’s shoulder while the ginger laughed his ass off, and Jack just sighed before calling Ruggie and putting the phone on Epel’s hands. Epel stared at him, confused, and Jack muttered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I don’t think I can lie to Ruggie…<br/>- Oh dammit ok I’ll take care of it Jack. You owe me a week of training together then.<br/>- Deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Epel was a very good actor, and if Ace and Deuce didn’t know that Jack was there in front of them and alright, they would totally believe that the wolf ran head first into a tree and fainted for no apparent reason, like Epel dramatically sobbed on the phone.<br/>They could hear from where they were Ruggie swearing and telling Epel to stay where he was while he arrived, and he hung up. Three second later Epel handed back the phone, wiping a few fake tears away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I give him a minute to come, he was really worried.<br/>- You’re scary when you want to…<br/>- Thanks for the compliment. Pomefiore has its advantages...having two eccentrics as dorm leader and vice leader is one of them. You learn a lot with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one tried to deny that. Pomefiore’s power couple was...special, blinding by its perfection and passion, and honestly? They would be liars if they said they didn’t aspire to be as daring and openly in love as them. On that thought, they heard hurried steps on the hallway and knew it was their man, or well hyena, coming sprinting toward them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Epel where is Ja-...wait Jack you’re not hurt? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I was about to steal this bastard’s wallet…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was mumbling at this point and ready to go back when Ace and Deuce both looked at each other, and nodded, taking him by one of the arm and bringing him to the dining hall’s kitchen. Surprisingly, Ruggie said nothing, just looked at them and deadpanned</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Really?<br/>- Sorry...we made a promise to Cheka…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were all in the kitchen, Ruggie just sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Will you all tell me what’s all this about? I don’t like these kind of guessing games.<br/>- Could you make something to eat for Cheka? And Leona while you’re at it…? Please?<br/>- Do I look like their maid or something? What do I even gain from that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What did he gain out of that…? Ace and Deuce stared at each other: they didn’t think of that. Yuu just rolled his eyes at them, and while feeding Grim with crackers, he said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh I don’t know Ruggie, maybe time with your crush and his nephew? And food will definitely bring up points for you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruggie became bright red, sputtering useless nonsense, trying to defend himself and failing hard under Yuu’s cold stare. Yuu always knew too much, and it was becoming as scary as Rook’s capacity to see everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Yuu, you’re scaring the shit out of me...<br/>- As you should Ace, now shut up and let me help you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed silent after that, until Ruggie gave up, banging his head on the nearest table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Aaargh, how did you know?<br/>- Well, the real question should be how come no one else knows? You’re not really discreet. Or am I the only one here who knows how to understand those signs?<br/>- You say that but it took you almost two months to get that Riddle liked you ba-<br/>- Grim please shut up or I take my crackers back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grim, to no one’s surprise, got back to munching his cracker in silence, and Yuu cleared his throat awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Anyways. You just...nag at him more than others, tease him more than others. You care a hell lot for him for it to be just friendship. Also you didn’t steal anything from him yet.<br/>- It’s the lack of stealing that gave me away isn’t it?<br/>- ...yes.<br/>- Dammit!<br/>- So...now that we got all that, can we please begin to cook?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone agreed and they soon enough began preparing food for Leona and Cheka. If Grim stole a few pieces of meat, everyone acted as if they didn’t see anything, knowing the monster was always hungry.<br/>Lot of meat, as expected, and a few vegetables hidden by Ruggie, who was mumbling something about taking revenge. They didn’t try to understand.<br/>Once everything was ready, Ruggie took out his phone and called Leona. He got no answer, and just sighed, taking all the boxes and exiting. Deuce called out to him asking where he was going, and Ruggie simply answered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Botanical garden. I know his habits by heart now...he could at least answer his phone, asshole…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all waited a few minutes, and agreed on spying on them. Because of course, who wouldn’t want to spy on such a spectacle?</p>
<p>They were all pushing each other to get the better place, when Grim shushed them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Look look! It begins!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all stopped and sat down, looking through the glass what was happening.</p>
<p>Ruggie was looking at two sleeping figures huddled together calmly. Leona and Cheka were indeed, unsurprisingly, both sleeping like logs, and the hyena had a soft smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Leona, Cheka, wake up! I have food!<br/>- Ngh, kind mister? Food?! Yeaaaaah!!! Uncle uncle wake uuuup!! FOOD!!<br/>- shishishi, Leonaaa, wake up if you don’t want for us to take your share~<br/>- ...Don’t you dare Ruggie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheka was already up, bouncing happily around Ruggie, who was laughing, and Leona was still on the ground, taking his time stretching his limbs.<br/>Ruggie just sat beside Leona and opened the boxes, patting an empty spot for Cheka to sit on, which the little cub did immediately, staring at the food with amazement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uncle!! Lot of meat for us!! Hehe, I love the kind mister Ruggie!<br/>- I can see it Cheka. Thanks I guess, Ruggie<br/>- Shishi, no problem, I just wanted to make sure Cheka ate well on his stay here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They began eating, Cheka apparently loving the food, as he munched quickly on bits after bits. As if he got a revelation, Cheka, wide eyed, looked at Leona and Ruggie and said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Why don’t you exchange food like papa and mama? That’s what couples do, no?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Ruggie and Leona choked on their food, red like tomatoes, and stared at Cheka totally panicked. Sadly for them, Cheka didn’t give a damn about their state of panic gays and just munched on a chicken wing, repeating with tearful eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You don’t exchange food? You...you hate each other??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruggie, bless this man, acted quickly before Cheka would become a crying mess. He took a random food item and forced Leona to eat it, smiling through his teeth</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Look Cheka, we looove each other, was that what you meant by exchanging food? Leona was just too shy to do it when you were here shishi<br/>- What the he-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruggie jabbed him in the side and shushed him with a silent look. Leona looked like he considered strangling him on the spot, but Ruggie just sticked out his tongue mockingly at him, copied by Cheka soon after</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You two…<br/>- Come on Leona, you can do that for Cheka. Say aaaah…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona groaned but still complied nonetheless, not even checking what Ruggie was offering him, and really, knowing Ruggie, he should have.<br/>Hearing him choke on a little piece of veggie and looking at Ruggie so betrayed made it really hard for the braincell squad to stay silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ruggie!<br/>- Yes, my dear? You’re not gonna play the picky eater in front of Cheka, right? Show the good example.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona growled but gave up, and ate reluctantly the veggies Ruggie happily fed him, while Cheka cooed at them in his cute child way.<br/>It was, in Ace and Deuce’s books, a total success.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- Jack, we can only count on you for tonight watch!<br/>- No. I won’t get in trouble for you.<br/>- Epel do the thing please.<br/>- No you won’t get me wi- Ok fine, stop making those sad eyes ok, I’ll spy on them, but can Epel also come? No way I’m getting caught alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Epel accepted the deal, a shy little smile on his face. The rest of the day went without any catastrophic event...well as far as they knew.<br/>Night fell and the two halves of a same braincell, went back to their dorm after saying good night to their friends. They kept their phones close to them, and waited patiently for the updates of Epel and Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- Jack, come closer, or we won’t see anything in the video!<br/>- Yeah but what if they catch us?<br/>- That’s a problem for future us, now get your ass closer and let’s get it over with, if I don’t sleep at curfew I’ll get lectured by Vil tomorrow, and I don’t want that. At all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack accepted quietly and pressed himself closer to Epel, phone in hand, filming carefully what unfolded in the leader’s room.</p>
<p>Leona was already lying on his bed, and Cheka was sitting beside him, a book in his hands, starry eyed as he talked about the story inside it to his dear uncle. Contrary to what they thought, Leona was actually listening attentively to everything the little cub said, nodding from time to time and asking questions. Ruggie was near them, folding some clothes that were , they supposed, for Cheka, and looking fondly at them. His task was soon over and he sighed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Well, Leona, Cheka, I’ll leave you two now, I’ll come wake you up tomorrow because I don’t trust you for that.<br/>- What???? Noooo Ruggie don’t goooo!!! Stay!!<br/>- And where would I sleep, Cheka? I may not be picky but with all the things I do everyday I need a good rest.<br/>- Sleep with us on the bed then? It’s super comfy!!! There’s a lot of place!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona choked on his breath, and stared at Cheka for a solid minute, barely uttering</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- What?<br/>- Uuuncle!! I want to sleep with you AND Ruggie!! Please say yes! Like when I sleep with papa and mama!!<br/>- Listen here...it’s not you who makes those choices. If Ruggie wants to sleep in his own room, don’t go and have tantrums over it. If he wants to sleep with us...well, it’s his choice. I don’t give a fuck if he does. ‘Night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona turned around and pretended to sleep, but Jack and Epel both saw the way his cheeks were subtly tinted red.<br/>Ruggie laughed loudly, already on his way to the bed, going to the side that Cheka patted excitedly.<br/>For a few more minutes, they could see Cheka showing images in his book to Ruggie, who kindly patted his head and listened attentively to him, while Leona was supposedly sleeping.<br/>Soon enough, Cheka fell asleep, and Ruggie followed suit not even a minute after.</p>
<p>Jack was about to shut the recording and call it a go, but Epel gripped his arm and whispered hurriedly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- No no wait, look!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack ignored how he felt Epel’s heart thump loudly, as he was pressed closely against him, and looked again what was happening, phone in his trembling hands.</p>
<p>Leona had turned around, cuddling Cheka close to him, and he sat up a little to place a tender kiss on Ruggie’s forehead. Immediately after though, his ears twitched and his face turned toward the door. His eyes were shining dangerously, and Epel and Jack knew it was definitely time to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The following morning, Jack woke Epel up, and whispered about how they needed to check how things went to avoid getting spammed by Ace and Deuce. Epel groaned, hair a mess, but complied nonetheless, following slowly the wolf back to where they spied last night.</p>
<p>They tried to be more discreet, still pressed close to the other and peeking carefully.</p>
<p>Cheka and Ruggie were already awake, and tried to wake Leona up as softly as they could. Well, for now, Jack thought, because he knew that Ruggie was not patient when it came to waking Leona up. Cheka was whispering to Ruggie</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Hey, Ruggie. You like uncle a lot right?<br/>- Uuuh, well... yes<br/>- And uncle likes you a lot too! So how come you are not married? I want for you two to come see me on holidays…papa is always busy and can’t play with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruggie stopped in his tracks, red as a tomato, and coughed awkwardly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Cheka, I do not think my “like” and Leona’s “like” mean the same.<br/>- I’m sure it is! Uncle really lov-<br/>- Ok stop talking and go wash yourself Cheka. I need to talk with Ruggie a little.<br/>- Uncle!!! But....<br/>- No but. Hurry up before I eat you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheka ran away giggling after Leona tickled him, to go wash himself as asked, and for sure, Ruggie was ready to flee for his life. But Leona caught him, his tail encircling his thin waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Not so fast Ruggie.<br/>- Fuck.<br/>- So...you like me, uh?<br/>- Wait a second, you heard that? I knew you were fake sleeping, you asshole!<br/>- Not the point here. You like me?<br/>- Yes, and what about it? You can reject me, don’t worry I’ll still come wake you up every morning and chew you out for skipping classes.<br/>- And what if I don’t want to reject you?<br/>- Uh? What?<br/>- I won’t say the words so get a clue dammit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona was looking away quickly, looking slightly...shy?? THE Leona, acting shy? That was a first. Ruggie was looking at him, cheeks heated and gaping like a fish. But he quickly recovered and snickered, a small smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh I don’t know, I’m not really good with clues~ You’ll need to spell it out for me, Leona.<br/>- You little piece of shit.<br/>- Well, I’m waiting, Leona~<br/>- I love you. Here. Happy?<br/>- Very. Now get up, you need to get prepared for today’s less-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona flopped back onto the bed, bringing Ruggie down with him despite his very vocal complaints. Leona hugged him tightly and yawned, hiding his face in the crook of Ruggie’s neck, and he mumbled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Just one hour. Not in the mood to see Vargas face when I finally got a cute boyfriend.<br/>- Leona…<br/>- Just one...hour…<br/>- He’s already sleeping... by Crowley! Urgh...one hour...it can’t hurt….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruggie soon fell asleep in Leona’s arms, both looking relaxed, and when Cheka came back, he looked happily at them and got on the bed quickly, putting himself snuggly between them after a little pushing, and fell asleep just like that.<br/>****</p>
<p>- That was a total success!! We should almost get paid for our wonderful work. Our wonderful, LAST work.<br/>- Yeah yeah say that to Trey, he’s the one that should get paid for all the cakes you asked of him in the last two weeks.<br/>- Did someone say Trey? Purrfect, I see I came at the right place. Matchmakers, right? I have a job for meow~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They should add a rule. Never say last work or the next work will come bite you in the ass immediately after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think y'all knows who's the next lucky guy, so let's hope the chaotic duo can help him reach a happy end~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crisis 5: Cooking love Romeo and Juliet version, without poison for once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya everyone~<br/>Only two chapters until the end of this yet again fun journey!<br/>Hope you are ready for it all~<br/>Anyways, enough talking, enjoy this, short, chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deuce sighed and was about to answer seriously, but Ace decided to just cover his ears and sing loudly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- No more work for us, no more work for us, NO MORE!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly for Ace though, his lover was staring quite harshly at him, with a floating head as bonus. They could never get a single moment of peace, did they?<br/>He looked at the floating cat, and just blanked out for a second. What the hell was his name again? Che...Chen…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Alchemi Alchemivich Pinka. But you can call meow Che’nya.<br/>- How the fuck did you-<br/>- You were staring at me quite rudely~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace thought that, seriously, how could he not stare??? There was only a floating head in front of him, talking in cat puns!!<br/>Deuce didn’t say anything for a long time, staring at Ace, and once he thought he wouldn’t get interrupted, he asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So, uh, Che’nya, right? What...what is a Royal Sword Academy student doing here?<br/>- Nyehe, I was just here to eat tart but I may have heard of your purrfect matchmaking abilities...and decided to ask for your help!<br/>- ...Our help only goes to Night Raven College students, though.<br/>- Meow’re not really nice...I did say it concerns Trey!! He’s a student here~<br/>- You want us to help Trey get with someone? Then that’s another story, we will help. Who’s is gonna be?<br/>- Me! You gave your word, it’s too late~ I’ll stick around until this little affair is solved. A pleasure working with meow~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that he disappeared entirely, chuckling resonating in the air. Ace and Deuce just stared where he was mere instants ago, and Ace slapped Deuce’s shoulder</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- We got tricked dumbass! Now we’re forced to bullshit another plan, involving a jerk from Royal Sword to top it all! I want to go to sleep and forget everything…<br/>- Well…it’s too late to complain now. We need to do it. But how? Who could help us?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both thought for a few seconds, before being loudly called out by someone, who apparently came toward them, and it clicked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Trappola, Spade, you’re in the way, find another place to daydream, or even better, go stu-<br/>- DORM LEADER YOU’RE THE PERSON WE NEED</p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riddle for some reason, refused to lose his time explaining everything now, so they had to follow him to Ramshackle, the place they were heading for in the first place before Che’nya tricked them to the hell and back.</p>
<p>They saw Riddle enter without even a knock, rushing to hug Yuu who was munching on biscuits with Grim, Jack and Epel. Yuu was smiling brightly as he hugged Riddle back and they got comfortable together. Ugh, these two, how dare they be so lovey dovey when they had a crisis going on? Riddle looked at them for a solid second</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Come here you two, don’t stay standing like fools.<br/>- Yes leader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone welcomed them as always, and Epel was the one asking softly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So, how come you both ain’t happy? It was your last job, Ruggie and Leona, no?<br/>- Well, about that….haha. Riddle. Could you please help us? It’s about Trey.<br/>- Trey asked for your help? I didn’t expect that.<br/>- Uuuh, not Trey. Your other childhood friend asked for our help and we got tricked into accepting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riddle stared at them, and realization hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Che’nya…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, but to the two idiots greatest joy, he gave them a detailed plan. Ace was sure that Riddle planned it long ago. No way something that lovey dovey was spontaneus.</p>
<p>Honestly though, why did their plans lately involved food?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Trey stared at Deuce and Ace for seconds that felt like hours, sighed, and resumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So, I need to wait near the botanical garden and wait? But I cannot know why I’m waiting?<br/>- Yes.<br/>- Is it another of your weird pranks because-<br/>- No we swear it isn’t. Trust us!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trey didn’t seem to trust them one second, and honestly? Rude. But they would both let it pass for once.</p>
<p>Ace and Deuce both feigned going away, only to hide not that far away, Yuu and Riddle with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Why are you two here?<br/>- Riddle’s worried, so we both came. Epel and Jack are training and Grim is napping, if you wanted to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just nodded silently, and decided to go back on spying Trey.<br/>He was waiting like he was asked to, looking confused and unsure of everything. He also seemed really tired now that they looked attentively. Well, the plan could only do him good then.</p>
<p>Che’nya appeared behind him, hiding his eyes and singsonging happily</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Guess who?<br/>- What are you doing here Che’nya?<br/>- Can’t come see a furriend?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trey sighed but didn’t argue, just put Che’nya’s hands away and turned around to see him.<br/>The bastard cat smiled brightly at him, showing the basket at his feet maliciously</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Let’s go eat somewhere, it’s been a long time~<br/>- I’m sorry I have to wait fo-<br/>- Me, you were waiting for me, let’s go nyow~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four hidden gremlins watched attentively their favourite cook get guided by Che’nya who was overly energetic.<br/>Riddle seemed to be the more focused on what happened in front of him, and both Deuce and Ace thought it was cute for him to worry like that for his friends.<br/>Che’nya apparently prepared a little place for them to stay on, and forced Trey to sit down, plopping on his lap directly, still, they thought, smiling with all his teeth.</p>
<p>Che’nya fed him for a few minutes, and Ace had a hard time keeping his laugh in check. Trey was growing more confused by the second and it showed. And that was hilarious.<br/>Ace got slapped behind the head by Riddle who shushed him, and they resumed watching silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Trey, you must be tired~ You can nap if you want, on my lap~<br/>- You are sitting on me, I hardly see how I could sleep on your lap with these conditions</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Che’nya quickly got off Trey and patted his legs impatiently. Trey sighed, but his face softened and he let himself fall on his friend’s lap, soon enough relaxing, and falling asleep.<br/>Che’nya seemed to be singing a lullaby, patting Trey’s hair absently.</p>
<p>The cat boy, after smirking to where they were hidden, slowly went down to press a kiss to Trey’s forehead. Bold move, they had to give him that.</p>
<p>Maybe, since that one was actually moving forward with the plan, it would end quickly and easily.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- Trappola, Spade, I said you needed to stick to my plan.<br/>- Yeah, but leader we got a bomb idea, so we gonna do that~<br/>- If you fail, it’ll be off with your heads and flamingo duty until you both graduate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They instantly thought that they needed to prepare their pink clothes... and prepare themselves to die.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>- Hey yall, you already need me?~ How cute. What can I do for you?<br/>- Prank all of the school with a magicam live.<br/>- Interesting, what do I gain from it though?<br/>- Cater...You’re the one that made us do all that...so the pleasure of seeing us getting destroyed by Riddle if our plan doesn’t work<br/>- Ok~ Let’s get to it right now then~ #intruder #RoyalSwordAcademy !!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uh, Trey, we have a problem. Can you please come quickly? Students are trying to...uh, it’s better if you directly come quick, Che’nya is clearly in danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace didn’t let Trey the time to answer and hung up immediately. He looked over at Deuce and asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Is everything alright on your side?<br/>- We won’t be able to keep going long, I really hope for us that Trey will be here soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deuce really hoped he would come soon. Very soon. Some students were near the emplacement Cater talked about in his live, and they weren’t here for fun. They were yelling about breaking the intruder’s face. Honestly, the Deuce from three years ago would have joined, but since their mission was to get said intruder with Trey...it was better to get them both in one piece.</p>
<p>They both could thank Che’nya for riling them up by pulling pranks on them, such as pulling their hair, making them fall over, or patting their cheeks while staying invisible like the chaotic little shit he was.</p>
<p>Sadly, even him got bored of staying like that, so he appeared on a tree and whistled at them, smug smile etched on his face.<br/>Everyone soon enough fought to be the first to punch him in the face, and well, to Deuce and Ace’s surprise, someone actually got to hit him in the face once. Che’nya fell off the tree, and  Deuce and Ace were too surprised to catch him in time.<br/>His body didn’t hit the ground though. Trey was here and ran like a mad man to be able to catch him on time. He just yelled at the two idiot boyfriends</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- TAKE CARE OF THEM RIGHT NOW WHILE I CHECK IF CHE’NYA IS ALRIGHT<br/>- Yes!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace was a bit reluctant, but Deuce seemed really ecstatic at the idea of punching anyone coming close enough. While they both fought to give a bit of time to Trey and Che’nya, they listened closely</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oi, Che’nya, can you hear me? Did he lose consciousness from a single punch? Did he hit his head on a branch??? Oh no, I need to bring him to th-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His rambling was cut off by Che’nya, who caught his necktie and pulled him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh lovely prince charming~ Thank meow for catching me… come get your rewaaard~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t have to see to know what happened next. They heard Trey make a strangled sound of surprise, and silence for a few seconds. That madlad kissed him just like that.<br/>They heard Che’nya giggle, and Trey sigh softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ace, Deuce. I apologize, but I will let you take care of them. I need to take care of Che’nya. I’ll bake you something as thanks later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On those words, Trey, still with Che’nya in his arms, ran away, leaving them alone with a dozen of very angry students ready to throw as much punches as they needed to calm down.<br/>Well, they just had to punch them silly, right? It was for a good cause, how kind of them.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Days later, Ace and Deuce were at the Ramshackle dorm, eating their promised cake with tears in their eyes. Riddle didn’t stop lecturing them for their reckless move all those days, and even now, he was still commenting on how dumb they were while hugging Yuu. They didn’t care anymore. A week of flamingo duty for this holy cake? Totally worth it. They even got Cater to promise to put down that website during the week.<br/>That meant they would be over with all this madness soon.</p>
<p>They wondered what Jack and Epel were doing though. At this time, at least one of them would be he-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- ACE DEUCE PLEASE HELP ME<br/>- Epel? What is it? We were just thinking about-<br/>- I...I This can’t be happening...help me please<br/>- Care to explain what’s happening?<br/>- I think I’m in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank again for reading, and I think you all already know who is waiting for next chapter~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crisis Six: How much do you lift?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloweeeeeeeen!!!!<br/>I am late compared to usual, but eh, things happened and i couldn't deliver this chapter sooner, my apologies<br/>Hope you'll like it~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- You...are in love? I don’t see how it...oh. Oh no, Epel don’t tell me<br/>
- PLEASE HELP ME GUYS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Epel was ready to beg for help, and Deuce and Ace, as much as they wanted to tease him, felt enough pity to let him out for this one. Ace sighed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ok, ok, but that’s only because you asked nicely. So, who’s the lucky one?<br/>
- I...uuh...Jack?<br/>
- JACK???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Epel flushed all the way to his ears and hid his face as much as he could with his hands. He was truly embarrassed to death, and well, even if Deuce and Ace didn’t expect that answer, they thought it was kinda neat?<br/>
Deuce was the one to continue the questioning, not missing how Yuu and Riddle were attentively listening like it was a juicy drama series.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uh, how did you...find out?<br/>
- I...It’s...he’s really cute despite being so strong? He just make my heart squeeze? I don’t know how to explain it! I just want to hug him and lift him in the air as we both laugh!<br/>
- Uuuh, you might break your back doing that…<br/>
- Ace, shut up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Epel continued to ramble about how Jack was just perfect, eyes shining with passion and love. They let him talk, and decided to go all out to help him. Yuu was the first one to make them hit a wall</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- How come you don’t just say it to him directly? He isn’t idiot, he can understand what a love confession is.<br/>
- I don’t think I’m his type. I mean, he clearly had a crush on Leona at a moment, no? Leona is strong and manly, I’m just a girly potato...There’s no way he’ll accept my confession if I don’t have a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all stared at Epel. It was true that Jack admired Leona a lot, but having a crush on him? It was more Ruggie he had a puppy crush on, they all thought. Best not break it to him right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Yeeah, I guess. So, that’s why you need us? To prepare a plan for you. Ok. I have the perfect plan! Operation manly Epel!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Epel seemed ecstatic at the plan name and everything, Yuu and Riddle just stared, totally unimpressed, at Ace, as if he was their child and he just disappointed them by coming home full of mold.</p>
<p>Well, that was rude and not needed, but the plan was already reeling in Ace’s mind, and he was gonna make it work.<br/>
That or Vil and Rook would personally hunt him and Deuce down for making Epel cry.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>- Ace. That’s probably the worse plan we did.<br/>
- I don’t see what you’re talking about babe, it’s perfect for Epel and Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace was preparing something meticulously, brows furrowed in intense focus. Deuce just stared at him doing his thing, and decided to help him out of pity not even a minute after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- This is not gonna work at all…<br/>
- It will. And in three days we have the sport festival so it’ll be the icing on the cake~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Epel was looking at them, then at the dumbbells on the ground before them, question clear in his eyes. Deuce just shrugged while Ace urged him to lift them before Jack would arrive.<br/>
He sighed but did as he was told, lifting it with difficulties and began to work out under their advice. Deuce still didn’t see how that could help at all.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed and truly, Epel was now looking at both of them like he wanted to kill them with his bare hands.<br/>
But any murder thoughts got threw out of the window when Jack appeared, staring at Epel with a little smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh, so you began the working out you were talking about? Preparing yourself for the competition? Nice.<br/>
- Haha, yeah..yeah the competition. I’ll win everything you’ll se- FUCK</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Epel, too busy trying to organize his thoughts faced to Jack, lost balance and almost fell, weight of the dumbbell bringing him down fast, but Jack had good reflexes and caught him in his arms. Ace was tempted to joke about Epel’s red face, but Deuce stopped him by crushing his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Epel, are you alright?<br/>
- I- yes?<br/>
- Good then. Pay more attention to yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack put him back to his feet and ruffled his hair softly, looking fondly at Epel before blinking a few time and getting away from him, suddenly shy.</p>
<p>Interesting…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Well I- uuh..i think I need to train myself for the part of the competition I signed up for sooo...yeah, I’ll see all of you soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack all but ran away, trying to hide his embarrassment with a half assed lie.</p>
<p>They watched his silhouette disappear quickly, and Epel sighed, letting himself fall to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- It failed...he hates me now. I shouldn’t have done that of course a girly half cooked potato like me will never interest him no matter how hard I try i-<br/>
- Epel shut up. It worked very well on the contrary. Trust us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The second part of the plan failed miserably. No one could blame Ace, ok? He was really sure that cooking Jack cactus shaped cookies would make him happy! He didn’t expect for Epel to...burn the cookies to ashes. Literally.<br/>
Well, Deuce and Epel clearly blamed him for asking Lilia of all person to help with cooking. What could he do? Trey was currently on a date with Che’nya so they couldn’t have their safe card, and Yuu, professional cookie maker as he called himself was unable to join, surely busy helping Kalim study with Azul and Riddle.<br/>
So when Lilia proposed himself, to Cater’s recommendation, he didn’t think twice about it and accepted.</p>
<p>It was a big error.</p>
<p>Even before it was cooked, the cookie dough looked like a torture device. A gooey mass similar to slime and smelling like burnt plastic. “Don’t worry” he said, “that’s normal” he said. Bullshit.</p>
<p>At least, now that it was mere ashes, no one had to ingest this horror. That was the only positive point.<br/>
Because now, Epel was sobbing and by some kind of sixth sense, both Rook and Vil passed nearby and consoled him a bit, looking at Ace and Deuce like they were going to regret even breathing at this point. They had to go too soon though, and with a last headpat the couple ran to Vil’s classroom, Vil his phone in hand, apparently calling someone to take care of Epel in their stead.<br/>
Why did they act like overbearing parents who had to take care of their heartbroken kid?</p>
<p>Jack arrived running to the kitchen, panting and looking worriedly at the room.</p>
<p>Oh, OH. Maybe the plan wouldn’t be a total failure.</p>
<p>He hurried over to Epel and crushed him in a somewhat gentle hug, rubbing his back soothingly. Ace and Deuce had a hard time not laughing with the glimpse they had of Epel’s totally panicked face.</p>
<p>The hug lasted for long, and Epel was literally melting in the hug, but the bell for their next class recalled them that they were late, so they had to break apart, and they both looked like a new awkward couple not used to skinship, shuffling and avoiding the other’s gaze. Well, progress was progress.</p>
<p>Everyone got out and into their classrooms. The day ended quickly, and everyone was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming sport festival.<br/>
The last part of the plan would be perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The teachers were waiting for everyone to stay silent in order to announce the sport’s festival beginning.<br/>
It took them, to the braincell group surprise, 5 seconds. 5 seconds before yelling about supplementary lessons if they didn’t shut the hell up.<br/>
Only threatening could work on this school of idiots, of course.</p>
<p>Crowley talked about the basic rules for the day, and time of each event. It was long and boring, so it may be possible that Ace and Deuce dozed off at a point, but it’s better to not tell anyone about that little detail.</p>
<p>Once his little talk was done, he let everyone go to where they needed to, and let the other teachers take care of the good functioning of each game.</p>
<p>They went with everyone else to the first game of the day, archery. Epel seemed really ecstatic about it and was pointing towards Rook like a kid on vitamins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- He’s totally gonna destroy the others losers, I hope these fuckers cry.<br/>
- Uh...savage much?<br/>
- They tried to sabotage him for a week straight man, sad for them that Rook know and see everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed silent after that, as it began immediately after the deafening sound of a whistle pierced their ears.</p>
<p>Epel was right, Rook won, making a perfect score in record time, small smirk gracing his lips as Vil rushed toward him and lifted him effortlessly to the air, laughing brightly. Vil...could lift someone that easily? How come they didn’t think of asking him work out routines ideas for Epel? Oh yeah right, because they were idiots.</p>
<p>Soon after came horse riding contest, at the same time as running, and Ace decided to cheer on for Deuce and Jack with Epel while Yuu and Grim would cheer for Riddle. They both sent a dark look to Ace and advised for him to not fuck up. That was rude, Deuce also helped for the plan! By kissing him everytime he said stupid things, sure but that was still helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It went by quickly, Ace and Epel cheering loudly for their friends as they pushed other people to get to see better what was happening.</p>
<p>It was a tie, but Jack won second place at a mere millisecond of difference with the first one, a third year of, to everyone’s surprise, Ignyhide?<br/>
Deuce wasn’t far behind and ended up fourth, and Ace congratulated him as much as he could. They let Epel congratulate Jack a bit before his own competition, not without listening attentively. After all Epel needed to confess quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Congrats Jack! You did really well!<br/>
- Ah..yeah thanks Epel. Uh I have something to-<br/>
- My competition will begin soon, so I don’t think I have time to listen right now, but if I win, would you please accept to listen to something I have to ask?<br/>
- Uh, yes?<br/>
- Perfect! I- I’ll see you after then Jack!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce both stared at Epel who quickly ran away, and then at Jack who was hiding his face in his hands while sighing loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uuuh, Jack dude is everything alright?<br/>
- I couldn’t tell him…<br/>
- Uuuh, sure? Let’s just go cheer him on, you still have time to tell him whatever you want to once he wins. Deuce, what did he sign up for again?<br/>
- Arm wrestling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace blinked a few time, mouth agape as he couldn’t find a single word to express his surprise. Epel? With his noodle arms??? Well, he was strong...but still.</p>
<p>They all headed to the place where the arm wrestling competition would be, and saw it already begun, as they may have taken their time to snatch snacks on the way.<br/>
Yuu waved to them and they quickly joined him thanks to Jack pushing everyone away and growling to those who didn’t budge.<br/>
Jack didn’t have the time to open his mouth that Yuu shushed him gently</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- He qualified for the finale. His opponent will be one of those two idiots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two persons actually fighting for a place in finale were two muscly third year and honestly, Ace and Deuce already prepared themselves to call over a teacher to save what would be left of Epel’s bones.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed and the scariest of the two won, and upon seeing Epel, he just laughed his ass off, commenting on how scrawny his opponent was.<br/>
Ace and Deuce heard shuffling beside them and saw Rook and Vil were filming, insulting the opponent under their breath.<br/>
They truly acted like Epel’s overbearing parents, part 2.</p>
<p>Epel said nothing, just gave a small smile and got into place, waiting patiently.</p>
<p>The match ended as soon as it ended. With Epel making the third year bite the dust. He had a smug smile on his face, and all the people on the front lines could hear him say</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So, who’s the scrawny little bitch now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then let the man there, and didn’t even look back, too busy running to Vil and Rook to show off how strong he became.</p>
<p>His friends waited for a few seconds on the side, and once Epel came to them, they all hugged him and congratulated him like no tomorrow. They left him with Jack immediately after, winking at him and patting his back.<br/>
Of course they weren’t far from where they decided to talk, they needed to know how it would go.</p>
<p>Epel cleared his throat, shuffling from side to side awkwardly before finally speaking out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uuh, Jack, you saw it right? I’m really strong now. I totally won!<br/>
- Yes, I’m.. really impressed<br/>
- So..uh...the thing I wanted to ask you...there’s a skating ring opening soon and I wondered...do you want to go there with me? As….as a date?<br/>
- I...actually...i wanted to ask you the same thing before…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Epel was red like a tomato and making strangled noises. He just opened and closed his mouth without saying anything while Jack looked away, embarrassed even though his tail was wagging furiously from happiness.<br/>
They both talked a bit more, holding hands as they discussed when exactly to go, and Ace and Deuce were happy that it worked out well.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- Hey, Adeuce! I was searching for you two~ I wanted to announce you that you were finally free of the matchmaking. It wasn’t fun anymore to tease you with that anyways, so all end well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cater showed them the now closed off website, with as only inscription that the services offered here ended. Ok...that was quick. They both hugged Cater out of relief and could finally spend normal days again. Peace at last.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was a week after, and they were lying on the couch of Ramshackle’s living room, complaining about excessive homework when a knock resonated. They both looked at Yuu, who looked confused. He mumbled that he wasn’t waiting for anyone, and that Riddle would have sent him a text if he was already finished with his club. He got up anyways and went to see who was the mysterious visitor.</p>
<p>Grim did follow him, and minutes went by longer and longer, worrying slightly the duo.<br/>
Grim came back running on his little legs and stared at them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oi, Tsunotaro is here guys! And...you know what just come! He needs help!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weird and friendly dude Yuu often talked about was finally here? They wouldn’t miss that for anything!<br/>
They ran toward the door and stopped dead in their track when they saw who was Tsunotaro. They stared in shock as Yuu turned around, looking slightly embarrassed, saying in a soft voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uuh guys...could you do Tsunotaro a little favor? He... needs your matchmaking skills…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of all the crazy matchmaking they did, never, fucking never did they imagine they would have to help Malleus Draconia himself with matters of love.<br/>
For the last time, they were screwed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You all know who's last~<br/>Nothing would be better to end everything in true chaos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Last crisis: Finally getting back at Cater, in the best way.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally last chapter is heeeere<br/>Hope you will enjoy the last ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malleus was sitting in the couch, looking really calm for someone who was stared at by three people and a cat. Well ok maybe only Ace and Deuce were staring like no tomorrow but no one could blame them ok? It was Malleus Draconia!!! Like, they might screech like scared fanboys if they could.<br/>What was stopping them from screaming? Yuu staring at them in silence, and pointing at Malleus with little jerks of his head.</p>
<p>Ace cleared his throat awkwardly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So, uuh, Ma-<br/>- Tsunotaro. Call me Tsunotaro.<br/>- Aaah yes. Uh, Tsunotaro. What do you need from us exactly? Or like, who is the...lucky one dare I say?<br/>- Diamond.<br/>- CATER????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce both yelled in unison, looking at each other in utter surprise. Malleus Draconia was in love with Cater??? <br/>Deuce had a hard time digesting the info, so Ace rubbed his arm comfortingly while Yuu asked something</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh, so it was of Cater you were talking about last time...the person you exchange anonymous letters with...right? Not anonymous anymore I guess. How did you know?<br/>- He...left a photo of him in the last letter. I already supposed it was him, but to get the confirmation is...unexpected. I do not know what to do now.<br/>- Wait guys what anonymous letters?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two halves of a whole idiot didn’t get it, and they needed an answer now. Malleus looked away shyly and Yuu patted his shoulder a few times before explaining in his stead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uuh, it was Lilia’s idea. He proposed to Malleus, and Cater now we know, to exchange letters with an unknown person. Lilia would be the one to deliver those letters and all. It has been going on for a good month now.<br/>- Why did they accept though?<br/>- Uuuh, ever heard of feeling lonely? Sometimes opening up about insecurities with someone who don’t know you is easier than with friends. Now, just help Tsunotaro, please.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sure as hell wanted to ask for more, but they for once knew better than poke their nose into business that could get them strangled. Well, it would be a golden occasion to, in a way, get back at Cater. If it worked, he would be the one owing them big time. If it didn’t...they didn’t want to think of what a heartbroken Malleus could do to them. They just hoped Yuu would be able to calm him down if he went rampage, or worse, if he overblotted.<br/>Accepting this deal was very risky. But Ace was confident, more than Deuce that was a given. Come on, their plans always, by some kind of miracle, worked.<br/>Might as well try one last time to make two idiots happy, no?<br/>They silently nodded to each other before Deuce spoke up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- We’ll do what we can to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malleus looked pleasantly surprised that they accepted to help, neon green eyes shining beautifully. (No homo.)</p>
<p>They talked all night with “Tsunotaro” and Yuu in order to craft a plan. Not a half assed plan. A real thought out one. After all, this time the braincell holder of their group, Yuu, seemed way more implicated.</p>
<p>Plan “get Cater to get bae” will begin soon. And they will use all the cards they have in hand to  make it successful</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>There was no need running up to Cater and stress him by asking like idiots first thing in the morning. Subtlety was key. And it was something they weren’t really known for.<br/>Deuce and Ace decided to ask help from Lilia and Kalim for this little information gathering part. Kalim immediately accepted, seemingly overjoyed that he could be nosy on Cater’s love life. Lilia just hummed, and asked for a compensation</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uh, what would you like?<br/>- For someone to eat my cooking. Recently Silver and Sebek avoid it, even though such a cute young man like me pour all my love to it! Unfair don’t you think? So, I just want someone to appreciate my hard work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both gulped down heavily. They heard from Sebek once how atrocious Lilia’s food was, and saw it from their own eyes on the Epel cooking incident. There was no way they’d let themselves get killed for Cater, even if they loved their dear upperclassman.<br/>They were about to kindly propose an alternative when an annoying voice they knew too much resonated from behind them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I’ll eat it!<br/>- Fufu, so the little monster? Perfect. I would have helped anyways, do not worry. I just wanted to share a meal with someone once in a while~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Lilia and Kalim went to their class after waving to them, they all but threw themselves at Grim to hug him and kiss his soft little forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Dude you saved us, you and your stupid stomach!! We’ll get you a lot of snacks as thanks!<br/>- Hehe, yeah, thank me plenty, underlings~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It might not be good to inflate this little hungry cat’s already huge ego, but they didn’t care this time. <br/>The music club would do a good work, or at least they hoped.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kalim had a hard time trying to hide his fidgeting as he looked at the door every five seconds, waiting anxiously for Cater to come. Lilia just patted his head softly and whispered for him to calm down to not weird out their friend. He did his best but..uuugh he just wanted to jump on Cater and ask him if he was in love! He wanted to help him be happy!!!<br/>After all, Kalim thought, Cater was someone who really deserved to be happy! He had to! Because Cater being sad or lonely, just that simple thought, broke Kalim’s soft little heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Heya guyyys~ sorry for being late I was getting some tea from our fave painted lady~ Hope you don’t mind<br/>- CATEEEER!!<br/>- Oof- Don’t suddenly hug me like that Kalim~ Did you really miss me that much?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilia laughed, watching with a fond look in his face Kalim clinging onto Cater like his life depended on it. Cater looked thoroughly confused but just made a little, soft smile, patting Kalim’s head a few times before asking to get his oxygen back.</p>
<p>Kalim let him go, laughing awkwardly and apologizing a few times, before Lilia gently rubbed his shoulders, silently reminding him to calm down.<br/>Cater immediately felt that there was something weird going on, so he sat down and looked them both in the eye</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ok, what’s wrong? You’re weird today, kinda. Or I’m becoming crazy. Or both.<br/>- Fufu, we just wanted to have a little fun talk before beginning practice since it’s only the three of us today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kalim and Lilia definitely kept secret the fact that they dismissed all the other club members to be able to do what they needed in calm. Cater definitely didn’t need to know this little detail.<br/>They sat down in front of Cater and let him stretch a bit, cracking his knuckles and yawn loudly before they began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So, Cater. I just wanted to ask you what you think of the person you talk to.<br/>- The person I talk to...what do you...oh. The letters. Really, you decide to talk about it now?<br/>- Well, do you have something to hide to our little sunshine Kalim?<br/>- No.<br/>- Then it’s fine. Answer the question now.<br/>- They are...really fun to talk to. I like their bluntness and weird hobbies. It changes a bit from what I’m used to.<br/>- That’s all? Really Cater?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under the gazes of both his bandmates, Cater’s face soon turned red, and he tried to hide his embarrassment by laughing loudly. But his laughter soon died in his throat as both of the small boys didn’t stop their staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uh, stop staring like that...I’ll tell you! I...well maybe I have a tiny, really tiny crush on them…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilia smiled softly and asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A tiny crush? Just a tiny one?<br/>- Oh come on I mean, I don’t know who they are yet so...can’t really say it’s a full on crush…<br/>- So it IS a big crush. Good to know good to know.<br/>- By the way Lilia...do you think you can tell me who-<br/>- No. You’ll know soon enough don’t worry Cater~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cater seemed a little doubtful but smiled soon after, and got back on his feet, pulling the two other up, and singsonged</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Well, enough talking, let’s rock now!</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Part one of the plan was flawless. They had all they needed to get.<br/>The most difficult part would come immediately after, but well, they were very kind, so of course they would do their best for their equally...kind upperclassman.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>- So, how about we let Malleus cook a little someth-<br/>- Rejected, Lilia is the one who taught him how to cook.<br/>- Ok I don’t remember what we were supposed to do then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu sighed and banged his head on the table at Ace’s answer. Malleus looked uncomfortable, staring at his hands and shuffling on the definitely too small for him couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ace, we need to help Malleus write an answer to the letter. One that would you know, bring them to have a meeting. That was the next part of the plan.<br/>- Oh. OH. Haha I remembered that I just...lied before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one believed Ace, but they didn’t say anything. Deuce had apparently, bless him, already contacted one or two persons that could help them out for that matter.<br/>Someone knocked on the door and Yuu went to open it, not surprised to see Rook there, along with... Epel? Well, Yuu wouldn’t say anything, maybe Epel had a poetic streak in his bones.<br/>They all entered the living room and of course, stopped when they saw Malleus</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- My my, Roi de Dragon, what a pleasant surprise!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malleus just made a soft nod toward the newcomers, and all of them finally sat down to talk of the letter.</p>
<p>Rook seemed to be the more ecstatic about this whole ordeal, already smiling widely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So, tell us all, Roi de Dragon, we will need some details on the last letter that was sent to you in order to make a lovely answer!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malleus just looked at Rook, not uttering a single word, and handed him the letter with reddened cheeks.<br/>Rook read it attentively, sometimes whispering words out of surprise, and handed it back carefully to Malleus.<br/>He seemed pensive for a few seconds, and talked with Epel for a few minutes before finally speaking up for everyone to hear</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I think we can assist you now, mon cher. We will make the perfect letter to prepare the way. And you’ll be able to confess in person after that, aaah, truly...merveilleux! J’espère que cet amour fleurira magnifiquement!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t listen to Rook while he spew out his poetic lines and just waited patiently for him to calm down. They got to work and soon enough, the letter was done, and ready to be delivered by Lilia.</p>
<p>Everything would be alright. Or so they hoped.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Cater~ Delivery for you tonight!<br/>- Lilia, how did you appear in my room?<br/>- Oh, that’s a secret my dear. Now, I’ll leave you alone to read this sweet little letter~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilia disappeared from Cater’s room as quickly as he appeared, only leaving a purple haze as proof that he was here before. Cater put his phone on his nightstand and took the letter that was on his bed with shaky hands.<br/>He stared at it for a long minute like it was gonna burn him alive. He didn’t want to look at it. He was too afraid. What would the letter say…?<br/>He opened it carefully as he sat on his bed, and read it slowly. Once, twice. Read it way more than necessary. He wanted to engrave those words into his mind. He couldn’t stop the blush spreading on his face nor the soft smile he had. That night, he fell asleep clutching the letter close to him like a treasure, and thought that for once, he wouldn’t cry himself to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ace and Deuce, upon seeing how happy Cater was the entire morning, knew that the letter arrived safely, and most importantly worked well. They decided to immediately prepare for the last part of the plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Uuh, good morning to you mister Lucius. Could you help us for an urgent matter?<br/>- Mreooow<br/>- I guess that means yes. So, could you pass a message to your master? It is extremely important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucius meowed once more, and without Grim by their side for once, as the little monster was busy eating in the cafeteria, they could only pray that the chubby cat was actually listening to their request.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Cater really wanted to skip classes today. He just wanted to stay in bed and read the letter he received the day before again and again. There was after all, despite all his joy, a tiny part he didn’t understand at all in it. What did they mean, after the mention of their encounter That “you’ll know the place when it is needed, someone will guide you”?<br/>Would Lilia be the one to look out for? Was it really a good idea to get his hope up? What if Lilia made him talk with an old manipulative piece of shit? Wait wait, he needed to stay calm, Lilia would never do that to him. The idea of meeting the person he had a crush on did make him feel nervous.<br/>He sighed when he looked at the time on his bright screen. Well, time to get up and put on the cheerful facade!<br/>The morning went as usual, scrolling through social media, while checking all the rules were followed, well at least way less than before since Riddle calmed down a lot on this matter. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t get his head off if he slacked a bit.</p>
<p>Soon enough lessons began and no one could blame him for not listening to anything Crewel said, no matter how fine the man was. Nothing could help him focus. Absolutely nothing.</p>
<p>Lunch came and he wondered why Ace and Deuce looked so nervous. Maybe they had an exam soon, who knows? He didn’t really care. He just scrolled through magicam to get his mind out of things. Oh, how he looked perfect in those pictures. They didn’t show how broken he felt inside, and that was for the better. Anyone that would get to know the real him would surely leave as soon as they could. He knew it too well.</p>
<p>The first lesson of the afternoon began, and strangely, the teacher was in a deep conversation with his cat. How strange for Trein. He sure loved his cat, but would always take care of the lesson first and foremost.<br/>He looked at the cat, listening to its long meows, and no one tried to eavesdrop, by fear of getting caught. Trein hummed, nodding gravely, and muttered a soft “I see”. What did he see? Come on Cater needed to understand!<br/>Lucius went out of the classroom gracefully and the lesson continued as if nothing happened. Only when the chubby cat came back, meowing loudly, did Trein get up from his seat, and announced that the lesson was over. Ah? What?</p>
<p>Cater was even called to stay. Oh no. Please, Lilia, it wasn’t the teacher right? Wait, that couldn’t be him, he clearly was with Crewel…ok he needed to really calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Diamond. Please follow Lucius. He will guide you where you need to be.<br/>- Uh? Are you kiddi-<br/>- Go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cater didn’t ask and followed the cat, heart hammering in his chest. Where were they going? What the hell?<br/>He ran and ran, until he found himself in front of the door teleporting to Octavinelle….uuh, ok? Lucius meowed and entered the portal, and Cater followed him quickly.<br/>After, Lucius guided him to Mostro lounge, where Jade and Floyd waited for him. They both smiled and opened the door for him. He was more confused than ever.<br/>He entered, and went to the place the cat went for. He sat down, feeling the nervousness coming back strong.<br/>He heard voices in the kitchen, voices he knew rather well. He turned around to see a mop of green hair, as well as two round ears, and heard the chopping noises. What were they doing here cooking?<br/>Lucius meowed to get his attention. He turned back and stared at the cat, who was playing with a letter. On it was only written the words “wait for me”. Ah. AH.</p>
<p>So he waited. Not as long as he thought he would wait. He had just enough time to calm himself by cuddling Lucius, who by the way accepted gratefully the chin scratches with loud purrs.</p>
<p>Little green fireflies appeared on his sight and Lucius quickly went away, meowing one last time before he disappeared. Cater extended his hand to one of the fireflies and was about to touch it, but his hand met soft skin. He blinked in surprise when he saw Malleus, felt the way his cheek was so soft against his hand, and gulped down heavily. Malleus really chose the worst moment to…<br/>Wait a minute. Was he?</p>
<p>Cater felt his brain short circuit as he stared at Malleus. His dark hair was still as soft looking as ever, his makeup was flawless and reminded him way too much of how Vil worked around cosmetics. He had a nice long sleeved shirt, tucked in high waist pants that showed off his long legs in the nicest way. A shame he faced him, Cater wondered for a second if those pants did justice to Malleus wonderful ass.<br/>Malleus cleared his throat, visibly awkward, and Cater got back to his senses, remembering how his hand was...still on Malleus cheek. He pulled his hand away and chuckled nervously.<br/>Malleus gave him a single red rose, and Cater admitted that he stared at it awfully long, unable to utter a single word.<br/>Too many things were coming in his mind at once. He remembered all the things he wrote on the letters, how he confided himself to someone he thought was a stranger. To think it was...Malleus, of all people. He suddenly felt sick. What if he came here to mock him. What if he was here to humiliate him and tell him that indeed, he was a worthless human being that didn’t deserve to breathe the same air as everyone else, what if all the persons that guided him and weren’t far away were just waiting for the moment Malleus would say all those words to come along and admit that they never liked him, that they saw right through his lies, through his persona and despised him, despised the broken toy that he was What if-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Cater! Breathe! Calm down, listen to me!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cater only now realized he was hyperventilating when he felt Malleus softly touch his shoulder, a silent question on his lips, was it ok to hug him or would he prefer no contact at the moment. Cater just did his best to nod as he choked on his tears and Malleus hugged him firmly, humming softly a lullaby that Cater remembered hearing once from Lilia.</p>
<p>It took him a long time to calm down, but thanks to Malleus being there with him, it wasn’t as bad as usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Cater...do you want to talk about it?<br/>- I- Not really. Just..if this this a tasteless joke can it be over quickly? I don’t see how you could come here if you are really the one from the letters...how you could come here while knowing that I am broken and empty and useless an-<br/>- Hey. Do not say that. You are a wonderful human. Everyone have their up and downs, and even if you were to have more downs than ups, I would like to pass these days by your side.<br/>- why would you say that?<br/>- Because I fell in love with the honest Cater from the letters. I love every part of you Cater. Even the parts you hate. If...if you share those feelings, I would really like for us to be together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cater stared dumbly, eyes still puffy, at Malleus who was blushing intensely and looking away as he waited for an answer.<br/>Well...Cater could keep secret that since his first year he had a crush on Malleus, right? After all, he too, was in love with the honest Malleus from the letters, the one he knew nothing about but learned to love more and more over time. That was all that matters.<br/>He cleared his throat and articulated breathily</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I... would like that. It sounds rad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What happened after, was only for them to savor. Kisses sweet like ice cream, but Cater wouldn’t complain, not when the one kissing him was the person he loved the most. And especially not when Trey prepared spicy noodles with Ruggie to celebrate the successful confession!</p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- So, it all worked out in the end. We’re finally over all this, thank Crowley! Ace...we can have some time for-<br/>- Yo, Grim, make a huge fire for us to celebrate!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu and Deuce didn’t have the time to stop Grim from breathing out the largest fire he ever did, and, if another statue of the great seven almost caught on fire, haha, no one would know since they acted on time, ri-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Trappola. Spade. Grim...and you, Yuu. Why is it always the four of you? In my office. NOW</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been long since this started. It all began as a stupid joke with a friend, yet it became so much this fast haha<br/>Thanks a bunch for reading it to the end, your comments made my days.<br/>I hope you enjoyed the two idiots being themselves and doing wonders like always with their singular braincell<br/>Love yall, in these tiring times, stay safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading, hope it pleased you!<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated as always~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>